Hating you is hard
by Queen Lemon
Summary: AU & Slash Naruto is falling in love with his stepfather after his mother remarries, will he be able to keep this sercet? And, if they do find out who will he choose? Inspired by tadpole -SasuNaru-
1. Where am I?

**Title: **Hating You is Hard

**Summary: **inspired by tadpole AU [Yaoi Naruto is falling in love with his step-father after his mother remarries, and how will he handle his new problems.? Better than it sounds [SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Hey! Guess what! Come on guess. Give up? I don't own Naruto. Didn't see that coming did you. Didn't think so.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, and most likely to occur oocness

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Notes:** Hi…it's me, once again. Wow, not much to say right now so enjoy the story, and please review, thank you(but only if you do j/k thank you if you read it too)!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

**xOx**

'I remember dreading that day, I had a bad feeling something was going to happen.'

**xOx**

"Naruto! Hurry or you'll be late to school" she called from the kitchen. I hurried and ran down the stairs almost tripping a couple of times on the way down.

"You ready?" she asked smiling down on me. I happily nodded my head, I was just 14 when it happened.

**xOx**

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" my dad called as he pulled his coat and began to unlock the door.

I shouted a 'Yeah!', usually my dad didn't have time to drive me to school, but he took a day off for his and moms anniversary.

We walked to the car talking about how I was doing at school and who had won the football game at school, basically everything revolved around me, though I failed to realize it at the time.

We both got into the car as my dad pumped up the radio and we started to make our way towards school. I got a little embarrassed and yelled at him to turn the radio down before anyone heard, but he only smiled and told me feeling embarrassed was one way we knew we were alive.

'Alive my ass' I thought as I struggled against the seat belt.

My father glanced down at me and told me to cheer up.

'Easier said than done' I thought as I just glanced out the window. Before either of us knew it we were hit head on by a car.

**xOx**

I took a big intake of breath and gasped, I smelled something funny, I could see the lights were on though my eyelids, and I heard beeping sounds.

"Nurse!, Nurse, come quick it looks like he's waking up" an unfamiliar voice cried.

My eyes fluttered open as I struggled to keep them up, I noticed two shadowy figures standing in the room, one started to moves towards me as the other ran out of the room.

"Naruto!, Oh! Naruto I'm so happy your awake" she cried as she hugged me gripping my shoulders.

"Mom, mommy is that you" I managed to chock out.

"Shhh…yes, baby it's mommy" she said rocking me back and froth as she hummed an unfamiliar tune.

My eyes started to drop again as I felt sleep wash over me, but before I could three more people came running through the door.

"Shh…he's going back to sleep, lets let him rest" my mother say as she gently stroked my hair. I did as she suggested and let myself fall into another deep sleep.

Opening my eyes once again to find them not so heavy, I looked around the room and saw my mother by the bed asleep, and a strange man on the opposite side of me sleeping. His head thrown back as his arms lay lifeless on his stomach.

I looked around the room to find a clock, but when I did it was to dark to see what it said, so gently I shook my mother. Her eyes slowly opened as she let out a huge yawn and smacked her lips a little. She looked around the room looking a little dazed and confused.

"Huh, what's going on…,Naruto…,Naruto!" she cried almost crushing as she gave me hug. Wincing from the pain I felt when she squeezed me, I asked her to stop. She did as told politely and just smiled at me.

I looked around the room once again, I couldn't remember anything, 'It looks like a hospital… but, why would I be in one?'

"Why am I in the hospital?" I coughed out.

'Oh, no he doesn't remember, should I just tell him straight out…, yes, yes I should and I will' my mother thought confidently not knowing the pain it would bring later on.

"Umm…, Naruto, you've been in a coma" she told me her voice shaking, "You and your father had an accident, and h-he d-died" she whispered as tears started to pour from her eyes.

My eyes widen a little at what she had just told me, I didn't know how to comprehend it at the moment. It was all just to shocking to hear when you've just woken up, to be honest I didn't believe any of it.

I turned my eyes back to my mother looking at her in distaste as to how she could be so cruel. I narrowed my eyes as she hugged me once again, sobbing into my shoulder. I made no move to stop her, still tried after only being up for about five minutes.

"Why" I whispered, "Why are you lying!", she pulled away to look into my eyes.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me truth, where's dad" I hissed, never before had my mother heard me use such a dangerous tone and I would never again use it against her.

"N-Naruto, I'm not lying" and that's when I knew she wasn't, I could see in her face, and hear it in her voice. My eyes widen more if possible as I clenched my fist. I felt little wet droplets on my hands, raising my hand to my face, I felt tears.

'When did I start crying.'

The man sitting in front had apparently woken up sometime ago and flicked on the lights.

"I'll leave you two alone" he said as he made his way out.

The man was very tall, had long bangs and his hair poked up in the back. He wore grey slacks with a black turtle neck.

'My eyes are still a little fuzzy, but either way I don't think I recognize him' I thought as I laid back down, my eyes stating to drop again.

**xOx**

About a month has passed since that time and I found out the truth. My father and I were in a really bad car accident, he died on impact, while I was in a coma for six months. I still haven't seen that man from when I had awoken but to be frank I don't care.

"Are you happy, you get leave today" my mother exclaimed.

I nodded my head happily, but stopped as I started to think.

"Hey…, mom can we umm…, go to dad's grave?" I asked. Since I had been in a coma I wasn't able to be at his funeral, and I wanted to pay my respects and thank him for all that he had done.

She looked down at her hands and nodded a 'yes'. "Naruto,… do mind if someone else comes along too?"

I raised an eyebrow at this requested, "Yeah, sure, but who is it?"

"He's one of your fathers old friends" and that was the only expiation she gave me.

**xOx**

"Do you mind were going to have to pick him up first" she asked climbing into the front seat. I'll admit it I was scared looking at the car, my memories had returned about two weeks ago. 'But I'm Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto isn't scared of anything!'

"No, I don't mind" I half lied, 'all I wanted to do was go visit his grave, why does some old guy I don't even know have to go.' Sighing I got into the car and we began to drive. The ride their was short and awkward. My mother tried to force me into conversation but was failing miserably.

"So, Naruto your birthday isn't far way, do you know what you want?"

"No", 'how I'm suppose to be happy when dad just died and I'll also have to go back to all those stupid bastards filled with fake sympathy, soon.'

Deciding to end the conversation she honked the horn.

Out came the guy, my eyes weren't as blurred as before and I got better look at his face. His hair looked the same as it did a month ago, he had creamy white skin that looked pretty pale but he looked very healthy. This time he wore white tacky shorts and a dark blue shirt, so blue it looked black from a distance.

He walked up to the car and opened the left back door steadily climbing in.

"Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he said as he looked at me with a smug grin. 'I don't like him.'

**xOx**

Three more weeks had pasted, and my birthday was two weeks away. The pain in my heart had dulled down to less painful tug every now and then, when I thought about my dad. This day I remember so well, it tugs at my memories even now.

**xOx**

"Naruto, can I talk to you" my mother said as she entered my room.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" I said sitting up on the bed.

"Naruto, you remember Uchiha-san right?" she asked smiling that sweet smile of hers, she only used it when she had good news, but the news that would escape her lips would be the worst I've ever heard.

"Yeah" I said not sure what she was getting at.

"Well, we've been seeing each other for sometime now…"her voice drifted off as I narrowed my eyes.

"And, well he's asked me to marry him" she exclaimed happily.

I could feel my jaw hang open as I stared at her in disbelief. My mother just ignored me as she pranced enthusiastically out of the room. She left the door open and I could hear her humming happily while I was left to sulk.

**xOx**

Two years have passed by pretty quick and even then I didn't see much of Sasuke, not that I cared. But, I did start to see less and less of my mother, and that I cared about. There were a couple of occasions where we had award dinners, that offended resulted in Sasuke leaving early or my mother going with him, leaving me at home by myself.

**xOx**

The wedding came sooner than I would have liked and of course my mother made me be there, bring up all this crap about how I couldn't be happy for her. How was I suppose to be happy when he was stealing the only thing I had left. I felt like my love wasn't enough for her, that she needed more, and all I could think of was why I wasn't enough. She even told me I wasn't enough, she said to me she was lonely, how could she have been lonely if I was there.

**xOx**

A week has passed since the wedding, and they were to becoming home from the honeymoon any day now. And, after they came back we were going to move into his house. How I hated that idea, it made me sick to my stomach, but I did it non the less. I started to pack our things a couple days before they would return. And, this is were the real story begins.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Sorry if it seemed rushed, I just didn't want to take forever trying to get them together.

Let me know which writing style is better and I'll use that one. I promise it gets more light hearted I'm not really a serious person. And, SasuNaru in the next chapter just not the plot, promise.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Learning

**Title:** Hating you is hard

**Summary:** Sasuke's and Naruto's mother come home, Naruto finds out some bad news, and he confronts his mother about everything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (wow no witty remark!)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, and most likely to occur occness

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Notes:** Okay I need to know what kind of ending ya'll want a happy ending or tragic ending (I vote happy!), please leave in review and thanks. Oh! And Sasuke is, well I'll make him 24, right now Naruto's 16, and Naruto's mom is 36(1 ages).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning**

**xOx**

"Finally!" I huffed out as I plopped down on the small bed in my room. 'They should be back tomorrow.' I yawned and let a dreamless sleep take me. (for those that skipped read A/N's ok, vote!)

**xOx**

I was awoken when my mom called out my name, 'Naruto!, Were home!'. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, yawned and stretched while I walked downstairs. That stupid bastard Sasuke was there of course, his arm around my moms waist. I resisted the urge to throw up at the site, but couldn't help being mad. What gave him the right to be here, to take her away from me.

**xOx**

"Naruto, did you do all the packing while we were gone" she asked smiling at me. She use to only smile that way at me and dad like that but was now she was sharing those smiles with Sasuke as well. I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded my head.

"I'm glad…, because tomorrow we have to take you to register at your new school" she said all to excited, to me the words were suffocating. I couldn't believe it, his house really wasn't that far my school was it?

"W-what, the hell are you talking about!?" I yelled, pissed off.

"Naruto, don't raise your voice to me" she said in a threaten tone. I guess she didn't want to be under-minded in front of Sasuke, now that I think about.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Fine but Sasuke can't come."

"Naruto that won't be possible Sasuke works at the school" she said laughing.

"What's so funny!" I screamed, my anger getting the better of me.

"I could've sworn I told you this already" she said as her laughter died down to giggles. Sasuke just stood at the door watching the scene play out. I not sure what he was thinking then, and I'm still not sure now.

**xOx**

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he smiled down at me. He had somehow convinced my mom that we would be alright by ourselves. I begged her to come, I even started to cry, but she just told me to grow up and I would have to get use to him.

I nodded my head not really paying attention to what he said as he walked me to the front office. We were there of course before school hours him being a teacher and all. Though why he wanted to come so early was beyond me. Turns out the reason was for filling papers, he sat in the office with me despite my best efforts to rid of the man. I filled out the necessary paperwork while he graded paper some quiz the substitute gave a couple days ago while he was gone.

I didn't start school that day, but was going to start tomorrow. My mom picked me up after that.

"Mom, if you were going to pick me up, why didn't you just come?" I asked looking at the ground adverting my eyes from hers.

"Sasuke actually suggested it, he said he wanted to get to know you better" she told me, her words sounded pained somehow.

'Stupid prick I don't want to know him' I thought angrily.

**xOx**

A new school day at a new school was approaching and I woke more excited than I would have liked. I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Usual mom would have breakfast already made but I kind of got use to it while she was gone. I still expected her to be down there starting it or something, but no I bet she was still asleep.

"Morning Naruto."

"Agghh…" I screamed, he scared me, not that I'll ever admit that. He quickly covered my mouth saying something under his breath I didn't quite catch.

"Sshh… you don't want to wake your mother do you?" he asked a tint of anger in his voice.

I shook my head in a 'no' manner while he combed a hand through his hair.

"Good, now are you ready to go?" he asked letting out a breath.

I crossed my arms pouting, while I nodded my head. We drove in silence, neither not knowing how to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Why couldn't I have just taken the stupid bus?" I huffed.

"Because your mother wouldn't like it if we didn't and I want to get to know you" he stated in amatter-o-fact tone.

I growled but let his tone slide I wasn't in the mood for auguring.

Sasuke tried to start conversations with me but I just tuned him out most of the time, so it looked like he was talking to himself. But, what he said next caught my attention.

"Naruto, do you want to know how me and your dad met?" he asked sincerity in his voice.

My eyes widen, truth be told I hadn't thought about my dad in a while. At that very moment I felt so ashamed of myself, I had allowed myself to become so full of hate I had almost completely forgot to honor my dad's memory.

My eyes became blurry as I started to cry, I hated crying in front of people, it showed weakness, at least that's how I use to see it.

Sasuke chuckled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Naruto do you want to skip school today, I didn't mean to make you sad" (an: Sasuke is a little ok not a little but a lot ooc sorry) he asked, as I nodded my head.

We drove the rest of way to school in silence Sasuke muttering confronting words every now and then to try to get me to cheer up. He led me to his classroom and opened another door that was inside the small room.

"This is my office…,now you'll have to stay here all day but it's better than going around crying your eyes out" he said giving a small laugh afterwards.

I walked over to the small couch located in upper right, and laid down, and soon I feel asleep.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Sasuke called each time his voice getting a little louder.

"Huh, ummm… go away, five more minutes" I said as swatted the hand shaking my shoulder.

"Naruto wake up, I've got lunch" he said trying to coax me and it worked, my head shot up as I looked around rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Where is it?" I asked as I yawned again.

"Right there" he pointed to the small table across from the couch as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I know you don't like me so I'm leaving" he said in mono toned voice. I think I could hear a little hurt mixed in there, but I wasn't too sure.

"No, you don't have to leave" my voice was shaking and I wasn't exactly sure why. I wasn't sure about a lot of things recently and I hated feeling this confused. He stayed with me until the bell for the next class rung, we had talked about a topic we both like, my dad. I had found out stuff I had never know about him, he use to play football, which is why I think he wanted me to play. I think I'll try it, but most of all I'll do it for my dad(2).

**xOx**

We arrived home and I didn't hate Sasuke so much, he told me things about both my parents I would have never know other wise, like some of their most embarrassing times. And, how he had introduced them. But, one thing I didn't like was the fact I was starting to like him, how I was beginning to accept him. I couldn't believe I was starting to like someone who was stealing something so precious to me.

**xOx**

I had somehow managed to get time alone with my mother without Sasuke, and I poured my heart out. I yelled, cried and screamed at her.

It all started with a simple question that just had to be answered.

"How long after dad died do you start to see Sasuke?" I asked my voice in a whisper.

"W-why do want know?"

"Please just tell me I need to know" I begged.

"About a month" she said her voice cracking a little.

My jaw dropped as I looked at her in disbelief, I couldn't believe my ears, had she really been that lonely, and did Sasuke even know that's why she was with him was out of loneliness.

I would have asked her why I wasn't enough but I already knew the answer to that.

**xOx**

After that my mother spent less and less time with me and I started to spend more and more time with Sasuke. Pretty soon me and my mother were fighting over his affection. Honestly I'm not sure if he never noticed.

**

* * *

** **1.ages-** okay for slow people like me Naruto and Sasuke are 8 years apart and Sasuke's and Naruto's mom are 12 years apart. Now my family is full of ages gaps luckily my parents aren't one, but my aunt and uncle are 20 yes I said **20** years apart. 

**2.Football-** I like soccer better but for what I'm thinking football would be better so all I'm asking is keep this in mind when your reading future chapters, hopefully you'll be like that's why she did that, and if not sorry about making you read this.

**3.Story/Plot-** like I said inspired by tadpole, at least the falling in love with your step parent part, the other part was inspired by real mothers who choose their boyfriends or the child's step parent over them. It's really horrible but it does happen.

* * *

I hoped ya'll liked it as much as the first let me know if you think the story is going by too fast and I'll try to slow it down some. And, I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out so sad but this was all that came to mind.

And, sorry if I don't update like normal, I will be swamped with work cuz I got into AP Evn. Sci., so yeah a lot of work.

**Please Review!!! **


	3. Surprises

**Title: **Hating You is Hard (edited)

**Summary: **Naruto discovers something very disturbing how will he handle this new problem?

**Disclaimer: **Yes, yes I do (not) own Naru-chan

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemon, and what ever else you may think of

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Notes: **Happy ending wins!!! Happy ending wins!!! Yeah!!! Don't worry as the story progresses we're going to see more of Naruto with friends (I've haven't even brought in his best friend yet and it's not Sakura), so there's quite a bit more to the story.

**Chapter 3: Surprises** (Third Person)

**xOx**

Time passed by painfully slow for Naruto, as he started to spend less and less time with his mother. But, in away he was happy, he knew he could spend more time with Sasuke than her, the main reason being he saw him at school and at home, while his mother only got to see him when they came home.

**xOx**

"Naruto! Come down here, we have a question to ask you!" his mother called from the kitchen.

Naruto walked down the stairs, wondering what they could want, but not really caring.

"Yeah, what is it" he asked finally reaching his destination.

"Sasuke wanted to know if you would like to go to a faculty party with us" she asked in a sugar coated voice.

"Sure, when is it?"

"It's tomorrow, around eightish, and don't worry, I'll let you stay up past your bed time" she chuckled as she patted the boys head.

Naruto knew what she was trying to do, that was her way of reminding him not to forget what he still was, a child.

"I'm not a little kid anymore" Naruto growled as he shoved her hand away.

"Aww…someone's fussy" she sang as Sasuke walked through the front door.

"Huh, who!" he called as slipped off his coat and hung it in the closet next to the front door.

"Oh! Nothing you need to worry about dear" she said as she ran up to give him a hug.

It made him sick, he hated seeing them lovey dovey (sp?). He sighed but decided to leave it at that.

**xOx**

"Naruto, you ready!" Sasuke called as he help Naruto's mother with her coat. Said boy raced down the stairs, in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'm ready lets go!" Naruto yelled as he raised a fist in the air.

The blonde wasn't as ready as he thought as all three got into Sasuke car and pulled out of the drive way. Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in the back seat, as the silence tension between him and his mother refused to die down. Sasuke must have noticed as he turned on the radio to try to break it. It didn't help any as his mother put her hand on Sasuke's leg squeezing it just a little as Naruto tried to ignored the pang he felt in his heart.

**xOx**

They arrived at the faculty party a little late so everything was underway. Apparently it was for a birthday of one of Sasuke's fellow co-workers, Karin(1).

**xOx**

"Happy Birthday Karin" Sasuke said giving the woman a hug. Naruto's mom frowned as the other woman blushed as he pulled away. The woman was pretty tall, and curvy. She had long black hair that was half tied back (an: sorry if it's wrong, I'm doing this by memory) and she was also wearing glasses.

"This is my wife, and umm.." he paused a little before continuing, not really sure what to call Naruto, "son."

"You have a son!?" since when, I thought you didn't have any kids" Karin spat out.

"I don't, he's my step-son" Sasuke corrected.

"Oh, I get it, so he's your son" Karin said looking over at his wife.

Naruto's mother narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Well, fine, so kid ya wanta dance?" she asked looking over at Naruto.

The blonde boy looked over at his mother who nodded, doing anything to get rid of the annoying woman, then to Sasuke who shrugged, not really knowing what to do. He knew Karin was a tease, she did it to almost every man, but one thing he wasn't sure about was why they had let her become a teacher. But, on the other hand he probably didn't want to know.

**xOx**

It was Friday, and getting pretty late, so Sasuke, Karin, and Naruto didn't have to worry about school the next day.

"Awe…man, we ran out of food!" a loud and annoying voice, yelled over the crowd.

"Well, why don't you get some!" Karin snapped at the man while, stopping her dance with Naruto.

The man's eye twitched as he began to lash out at Karin, 'Why don't you go get!?'

"Because I'm not the moron who pointed it out! Plus it's my freaking' Birthday!" she yelled back bitterly.

"Umm…,Karin why don't we just go get the food" Naruto suggested trying to get the woman from yelling in his ear once again, which failed as she yell, 'You ass whole look what you did your giving the poor kid a headache.'

He looked at her like she was an idiot, as she stormed off, Naruto in hand.

**xOx**

"Get in the car" she said dryly.

"B-but I can't just leave, what about Sasuke and my mom." Naruto stuttered as the cold night air brushed past him.

"Don't worry so much kid, I have Sasuke's cell number so I'll call him when we get there okay" Karin said trying to reassure him.

Naruto nodded his head and got into the car.

"Why couldn't we have walked, I mean the store isn't that far away" the blonde said leaning into the seat.

"It's dark, I'm a woman and your just a kid, we really won't stand a chance against someone who had a gun, think about it."

Naruto thought and saw her point, you really couldn't be to careful.

**xOx**

"Hi, Sasuke, yeah I wanted to tell you I have Naruto…, were at the store buying more food…, oh no it's not necessary, I'll take him home, okay bye Sasuke."

She waited one more minute before Naruto decided to finally come out of the store, five bags in his arms. He walked over to the passenger side and Karin pushed the door open.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he set the bags in the back, pushed back the seat and got in.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Were going to drop this stuff off then, I'm going to drive you home. Alright?" Karin smiled as she as pulled up to school.

"Stay here" she commanded as she walked into the school building, the five bags dangling in her hands.

'She has pretty hands' he thought as he felt his eyelids close.

**xOx**

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."

The blonde's ear wiggled as he felt the cool air pass. He began to stir from his sleep as he heard his name being called.

"Heh, what is it" he yawned as his eyes became clouded by little water droplets.

"It's time to wake up, your home" Karin whispered as shook Naruto gently.

"Huh, I'm home already" he yawned out as he looked out the window.

"Yup."

"Bye, Karin thanks for the ride" the sleepily boy said leaning over and giving her a hug.

"No problem, Naruto." She kissed his cheek, then pinched it. "Your a good kid."

Naruto's face was flushed as he walked towards the front door, not really knowing what to think.

**xOx**

"Oh! My! Kami!, Sasuke, Naruto!"

They both ran down the stairs thinking something was wrong. They looked at each other as they saw her happily dancing around the room, humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Mom!, What's wrong?" Naruto said looking confused.

"I'm…,pregnant!" she squealed as waltzed up to Sasuke, who was clearly in shock, and threw herself in his arms.

"How?" Sasuke chocked out.

"You know how." She sang. "Plus I took a pregnancy test, silly."

Naruto's breathing started to increase as he watched the sight before him. His mother's arms were around Sasuke's neck while she kissed his cheek, whispering how they were going to have their own family now. Many thoughts of how he was going to be replaced swirled in his mind.

Sasuke stood there arms at his sides not hugging back, but a total look of shock and trouble washed over his features.

As Naruto's breath quicken he could feel his heart speed up, it was just all to much to take. He ran out the door, as his mother frowned.

'Why, can't that boy ever be happy for me?' she thought still holding onto Sasuke.

'Naruto…, he's going to hate me' Sasuke thought sadly as he embraced the all to happy woman.

**xOx**

Naruto ran, he wanted to keep running till his legs gave out, he wanted to be far, far away from that place.

* * *

1) Karin- I don't exactly remember what she looks like so sorry if it's wrong I just haven't read the manga in a while (which I need to do). 

Hoped ya'll liked it and special thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if this chapter was sad too, I'll try to make them happier.

**Please Review!!!** (they make me happy)


	4. Running

**Title:** Hating you is hard (edited)

**Summary: **Naruto tries to run far away, but only to realize that you can't run away from your problems, but you can take a break.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemons, and whatever else is in here.

**Disclaimer: **Huh, oh hi your probably wondering why I'm writing this, it's very simple you see, I don't own Naruto.

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Note's: **Okay there's going to be a lot of things people weren't expecting, especially after reading your reviews (and thank you for them).

**Chapter 4: Running** (Third person, may change back after this chapter)

**xOx**

Naruto ran, he ran, he tried to run far away, but knew he wouldn't make it on his own. He hated that fact, he hated having to depending on other people. It made him feel weak, it made him feel so small. He closed his eyes and took in a breath causing a little stinging sensation in his chest.

Naruto had stopped running quite sometime ago and was now walking a slow but steady pace. He had a terrible headache that always seemed to return, now matter how hard his efforts to rid of it.

'She pregnant, she wouldn't need me anymore, she'll have a new and better family….,she'll just forget about me and dad' he thought as tears swelled up and began to pour down his face, as he continued his long, and lonely march.

**xOx**

"Oh yeah, I needed this" Karin said as she sucked in another drag.

She was smoking in front of the school by the bus loop. She had come in to do lesson plans and to grade papers, but had to take a break to recharge and rest her eyes.

Karin sat on the curb a few more seconds letting the last of the smoke escape her lips. She stood up promptly , dropped the cigarette with a small thud and squashed it with her shoe. She stood there for a few more seconds just taking in the fresh air, when she saw a little movement in the distance. The figure whatever it was collapsed.

'What the hell is that, some kinda dog?' She thought as she began to walk towards it.

**xOx**

Naruto laid there lifeless, he breathing heavy and long. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. He was so tried.

'I guess all that running got to me' he thought as he finally passed out.

He felt slim arms wrap around his waist, as he slung over a shoulder. 'Heh, what's going on?' He opened his eyes, only to stare down onto the ground. He began to struggle as the mystery person tighten their grip.

"Let! Go!" Naruto screamed as he began to kick his legs. "Naruto!" Karin hollered, "It's me you baka!"

The blonde boy stopped as he struggled once again, only this time it was to see her face. "Karin…, it really is you" he mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, who'd ya expect?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Huh, oh nothing…, thank you…Karin" he whispered as they approached the school.

**xOx**

"Naruto, don't move, let me get my stuff and check out and I'll be right back, okay", she said nodding her head at the boy who nodded back in understanding.

Naruto messed with the seat trying to find a comfortable position to wait in. He yawned as he found it and soon drifted off to sleep.

**xOx**

"Naruto, Naruto, I need you wake up" Karin said as she nudged him slightly.

"Yeah, what is it?" the boy asked eyes wide.

"What happened? Why did you faint?" she asked curiosity floating in her voice.

"I-I ran" was the only explanation he offered.

"Hmm, well that doesn't explain a lot you know, so I'll just drive you home, you don't have to tell me" she said with a smile that quickly faded as Naruto kept repeating the word 'no'.

"No…, I can't go back…, I can't face them not yet anyway."

Karin huffed, "You do know I'll have to call Sasuke, I can't just keep you without someone knowing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and nodded his head, the last thing he wanted was to get Karin in trouble.

**xOx**

"Sasuke! I have great news, I just got off the phone with the hospital and I have an appointment for this Monday!"

"Great, honey." Sasuke said trying to be cheerful, he honestly wasn't sure if he was ready for a kid, sure there was Naruto, but Naruto was almost grown, he was more like a best friend than a son.

'Naruto.' The Uchiha's eyes widen as he was too wrapped around his own thoughts he forgot about the blonde boy.

"Hey, Hon, I'm going to go find Naruto" Sasuke said as he rushed out of the kitchen, and to the front the door.

**xOx**

"So, here we are, nothing fancy" Karin said as she sat her stuff down on the kitchen table. It was small cozy apartment, it had one bed and bath.

"You want me to call Sasuke or do you want to do it!?" she yelled as she walked into her bedroom.

"Can you do!?" Naruto yelled as he sat on the loveseat in the small living room. It had white carpet, like the rest of the apartment, and a small television set across from the loveseat.

"Sure", she said as she walked out in a large T-shirt that reached her knees and had slits on the side that reached her upper thighs. It was light blue color that resembled the sky very well, and had a little pocket that rested on the top left of her breast.

"You, go take a shower, while I call Sasuke. Okay." Karin smiled as she helped him off the couch and pushed him to the bathroom.

'Poor kid', she thought as she picked up the phone.

(Karin) _(Sasuke) _

"Umm…, hey Sasuke…"

"_I'm sorry Karin, I just don't have the time right now, call back later."_

"Sasuke! It's about Naruto, calm down" she yelled getting angry pretty quickly.

"_What about Naruto?" Sasuke speedily asked hoping to find anything out._

"He's here with me, BUT before you go off trying to find my home, I think I would be best if he stayed here over night, I don't think he wants to see y'all right now"

_Sasuke growled out a 'alright' he wasn't to trilled about what she had said but knew she was right._

"Bye Sasuke" Karin said concern laced her voice.

"_Bye Karin."_

**xOx**

Sasuke shut his cell phone forcefully as he flung it to the ground. He turned the car around, harshly, not happy about not finding Naruto. He accepted it but wasn't so sure his mother would. Sure, he knew Karin was a nice woman when she wasn't a slut, but Naruto's mother seemed to despise the woman. All the way home yesterday it was Karin this and Karin that, what kind of teacher wears that, it never seemed to end until they had got home.

**xOx**

"Honey!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the house. "Honey!"

"Sasuke!" she yelled, as she happily flew her way over to him giving him a huge bear hug.

"So, where Naruto?", she asked as she finally let go.

"Umm, he staying at a friends house." Sasuke said quickly thinking of a lie.

"Wow, which one is it…, is it Kiba…, I think that boy is a bad influence on our Naru-chan", she said shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"Yeah, It's Kiba, and he's not that bad" Sasuke said trying to defend the boy in question.

"You do know we'll have to start agreeing with each other more, if we want to raise this baby, right" she muttered dryly narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha.

Sasuke gulped deciding it would be best not to argue.

**xOx**

Karin walked to the bathroom door, and put her ear to it.

'Crying, what the hell have they been putting this kid through?'

She sighed as she walked back to the couch and turned on the TV.

"How can I cheer him up?" she pondered out loud as she stared blankly at the wall.

* * *

I'm so happy you guys like the story, because at first I wasn't so sure(mostly cuz my sister said it was dumb, but I liked it so i posted it). Special thanks to Kyoko who helped me and who is currently helping me improve as writer(at least I hope I am). And, thanks to everyone who reads and more importantly reviews.

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Respecting your elders

**Title: **Hating you is hard (edited)

**Summary: **Karin has brilliant idea that goes down the drain once her inpatients gets the best of her, and Sasuke has a little something to say to Naruto's mother will he do?

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemons, and whatever else is in here.

**Disclaimer: **And, Naruto belongs to….(drum rolls), Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author(s): **Peepsolez (that's me!)

**Author's Note's: **I'm going to start putting them at the bottom -becoming to lazy-

**Chapter 5: Respecting your elders**

**xOx**

"Oh!, I know!" Karin hollered as she jumped off the couch.

"Naruto! Get your ass out here!" the woman yelled as she walked to the bathroom door.

"Give me a sec!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stop crying. The boy stood in front of the sink looking at his own reflection, just thinking. He was dripping wet from the shower, fluffy red towel around his waist, his tears mixing with the little drops that scattered his tan skin.

"Hurry up! I'm giving you till the count of three!" she yelled. She was becoming increasingly annoyed, Karin was never one for patients.

Naruto sighed opening the door a tad, poking his head out, 'What do you want?'

"You need to get dressed!" She explained. She looked through her closet, for anything Naruto could wear.

"Here!" Karin said as she threw them on the bed. I wasn't anything special, just an old pair of blue jeans, and a faded grey shirt.

"And, I'll wear this!" she exclaimed as she held out the close in front of her. She had a dark blue pair of jeans and a light blue tank top.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" The blonde yelled.

"Your going to be spending the night over here" she spat folding her arms, clothes still in hand.

"W-what!? I never agreed to this!" he yelled starting to go into angry fit.

Karin's eye started to twitch as Naruto's voice got louder and louder, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!'

Naruto automatically did just that as he stared at the fuming woman beofore, who was giving him a murderous gaze.

"Now, get dressed, and meet me by the car" she gritted, as she walked out of her bedroom to go change in the living room.

**xOx**

"What are we doing?" Naruto sighed as he looked out the window.

"I'm taking you somewhere" she said like it was the only obvious answer.

"Yeah, but where?" Naruto asked, he was still a little mad at Karin for holding him hostage, at least that's how he saw it. But he was starting to loosen up, and was becoming less mad. He was never one who could stay mad long, he didn't like the feelings of hatred, which seemed to come over him more often now more than ever.

"Were going to the fair" she said, as she pulled out a little pamphlet from the glove department. "I know what your thinking, but it'll be fun…promise."

"Yeah, whatever, can we just listen to some music now?", Naruto muttered. Last thing he wanted to do is talk, anything could be brought up and he had no way of escaping if anything happen to.

Karin sighed as she was hoping to get Naruto, to open up, but sadly she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

**xOx**

"Were here!" Karin shouted not sounding very enthusiastic.

Naruto on the other hand was ecstatic, it had been so long since he had been to one. The last time he was at a fair his father was still alive. They had been like any other normal little family enjoying their time, playing games, and riding rides. At those thoughts Naruto's heart became heavy with sorrow and regret, as his eyes drifted to the floor.

Karin could see the hurt in his eyes as he just started at the car mat, hands in his lap, limp.

"Come on Naruto" she stated gently, "Let's go have fun!" she then yelled as she dragged him to the entrance.

Karin's eye twitched at what she saw… a line. She smiled as she managed to skip seven unsuspecting people who stood there talking to their families or boy/girl friends.

"Hey! You can't just skip us!" a random girl called out. Karin's smile quickly faded as she heard the rude but true statement.

**xOx**

Sasuke sighed as Naruto's mother(1) left the living room to continue cooking in the kitchen. Since Naruto wouldn't be home this night she figured she would make a romantic dinner for herself and Sasuke.

'Hn, a kid.' Sasuke didn't know why, but this thought didn't make him as happy as he thought it would. If this news would have come sooner he knew he would be overwhelmed with joy, its just that something changed.

**xOx**

The girl that had yelled the statement, was currently making her way towards Karin as a blonde haired girl followed behind her looking just as pissed off.

"You can't just skip us!", the girl yelled again. "Yeah, you can't just do that and get away with!" The blonde girl yelled after the girl with bubblegum pink hair did so.

"Haven't you heard of being respectful to your elders!" Karin shouted back. Everyone in the back of line was looking at her angrily for skipping, as the people in the front looked on in mild interest.

"Please forgive her…, she a little…" Naruto was cut off by a very pissed off Karin. "Naruto don't you apologize for me! These two should have minded their own business."

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but your going to have leave the fair grounds", a police officer said trying not to get her any madder than what she already was.

Karin huffed as she stopped, looking at the man like he was crazy, but thought better of saying something keeping her career in mind. That would be something she wanted, her students seeing her on the front page with a stupid headline like 'Teacher in jail for fair ground assault.'

"Come on Naruto, lets go, no need to stick around here", she said as she walked past the officer, glaring at him the whole time.

**xOx**

"Sasuke! Dinner's ready!", the all to happy woman called as she waltzed around the kitchen. Her long blonde hair kept up neatly in a small bun. She wore a light green sundress with sunflower boarding the bottom. Her apron long gone as she placed two plates on opposite sides of the table.

"So, what are we having?" Sasuke asked as he entered the small dinning area.

The room was pretty small, had hard wood floors and a cherry wood table with matching chairs. A small lighting fixture hung above the table, not as fancy as a chandelier, but still giving the room a presents of elegance.

"Were having nothing to fancy just some steak, baked potatoes and a salad", she said smiling the whole time. She ran back to kitchen to get a pitcher of tea, and two glasses.

"Here you go Sasuke, darling", she said as she glided towards him and poured a cup for him. She then walked to the other side and poured her a glass setting the pitcher in the middle and taking her seat.

She smiled, just so happy to be having another baby, trying to move on with her life.

Naruto's mother felt devastated when the blonde boys' father passed away, it broke her heart. All she saw in Naruto was him at first so she was by his bed side 24/7 for the first week.

After that she had meet Sasuke at the funeral, he made her forget, and she loved that about him, but she knew she didn't love him. But, as time passed and he made her forget more and more she hoped, and preyed she could.

But, at current she knew she still didn't love him. She knew she would never love him as much as Naruto's father, and in her heart she knew she would never really accept him. She just hoped he would continue to take her loneness away.

**xOx**

"Where are we are going now?" Naruto asked not to happy he couldn't go to the fair, his pervious enthusiasm gone.

Karin laughed a nervous laugh now that she was on the other end of the death glare.

"Awe, come on Naruto, cheer up, how bout we go get some grub?" She tried to make it sound exciting but failed to do so. Naruto sighed, he was feeling a little bit hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, "Sure."

"Great, lets go!" Karin hollered as speeded though the parking, and on the road.

**xOx**

"Alright, how bout this place?" Karin asked as she pulled up into the small diners lot.

"What does it have on the menu?" Naruto asked sounding as innocent as possible.

"I….don't….know" she gritted out as she banged her head on the steering wheel. Naruto was being very picky about where they were going to eat, saying 'no' to any place that didn't have ramen and so far that was all of them.

"Will you go check?" He asked, trying not to get backhanded by the very pissed looking woman.

"Fine." She growled through clench teeth, almost braking the car door when opening it.

She kicked the diner door open as she angrily walked to the front door using her foot to open it, almost causing it to fall off the hinges.

The door was closed so Naruto couldn't hear what she was saying, but she appeared to be screaming something at boy who didn't look very threatened. All of the sudden her face lit up as she pumped her fist in the air making her way back.

"They have ramen!", she yelled as she once again pulled Naruto out of the car and began to drag him towards the small diner.

The place was close to school and Karin had spotted it a couple of times but had never eaten in it, but now that she had Naruto and he had complained about every other place not having ramen, this place was heaven on earth.

"Now pick", Karin muttered as she yawned and looked at the blonde who was so caught up in the menu to notice her gaze.

"Hello, I'm Sai(2) my I take your order" a fairly tall boy said in an emotionless voice. He looked at Naruto with slight interest.

Karin looked at the boy he looked familiar somehow, 'I've seen his face before.' She followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at Naruto.

**xOx**

Sasuke ate in silence as Naruto's mother continued her rant about how they were going to raise the baby. He didn't feel like eating but knew if he refused he would integrated till the truth came out, what ever it was.

"Sasuke….Sasuke….Sasuke!" she yelled her voice getting louder each time. "What's wrong darling, you don't look to happy."

"Hn, no I'm fine don't worry about" he said in usual way.

"Sasuke don't lie to me, what's wrong?" she sneered as she gave him a cold glare.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto's mother was never one to give up easily, maybe that's where the boy got it from. She would be able to tell if he lied he didn't know how but she always seemed to know.

"I don't think I'm ready for a baby", he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes widen at what he said as her mouth hung slightly ajar.

* * *

1) **Naruto's** **mother-** I see her as trying to be a perfect person like the house has to be clean every hour of everyday, and everything has to be fancy somehow, now some of you are probably like awe poor thing (not likely the way ya'll review about her) or you'll be like she got what she deserved. 

2) **Sai-** I like Sai, he's one of my most favoritest characteristics so expected to see him a lot.

I tried to make this chapter longer since the last one wasn't that long hoped ya'll liked it. And, if anyone has any constructive criticism I would love to hear it. Oh! and sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter it was 3 in the morning when I typed that so please forgive.

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Twilight

**Title: **Hating you is hard (edited)

**Summary:** Naruto and Karin leave the dinner, Naruto's mom has a little revelation and Sasuke thinks about things.

**Disclaimer: **I really don't want to type this but I must…-takes deep breath- Idon'townNaruto! There are happy now?

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemons, and whatever else is in here.

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Notes:** I know I said no more but something was brought to my attention. Ok I need to know if ya'll want lemons or just some fluff/lime. And, thanks so much to those who reviewed thanks .

**Chapter 6: Twilight**

**xOx**

Karin didn't think to much into Sai's staring and just assumed it was to take Naruto's order. But, she didn't know how wrong she was .It was actually quite the opposite. Although it appeared he was watching with mild interest he was taking in every inch of the boy he could.

To Sai he was almost perfect, the only problem was he didn't look to happy. Sure he looked happy on the outside, he was smiling but it wasn't as bright as Sai thought it should be. And, his eyes seemed to be smiling, but you could see the hurt in them.

Sai wanted to say something really badly but restrained himself from doing so.

By the looks of it Sai would say the boy was in high school, the grade he could only guess. Sai himself was already in college, a freshmen but still in college.(1)

"Umm… I'll have Shin noodles!"(2) Naruto exclaimed looking up to Sai. Sai gave fake smile not really caring about his thoughts anymore, but maybe if he was lucky, and fortune would have it that he would run into the blonde boy again.

**xOx**

Naruto's mother just continued to stare in disbelief at Sasuke, but quickly pulled herself together.

"S-Sasuke what are saying you don't mean that" she said as she got out of her chair and walked over to him, 'do you?'

"I'm not sure", he whispered trying at all cost to avoid eye contact.

"Sasuke", she sighed as knelled besides chair wrapping her arms around his waist. "Things will be okay…, I promise", she said beaming. "After all…, your doing a great job with our son", she smiled putting extra emphasis on 'our son'.

She may have been naïve sometimes, but she wasn't blind. She didn't exactly know what was going on but she knew they didn't have a typical relationship. She saw it in the way they spent time together and how they talked and how they did a lot of things.

**xOx**

"Here you are, umm what is your name?" Sai asked still sounding emotionless.

"I'm…, Naruto" the blonde boy said in between bits, he was hungrier than he had first thought because now he could feel the soft grumble of his belly start to go down as he continued to slurp the delicious dish.

"And what about you, do you want anything?" Sai asked looking over at Karin who was about ready to fall over from lack of sleep.

"Heh, oh me no I'm fine" she yawned out she laid her head on the table. 'He doesn't ask for my name. Hmph.'

Five minutes passed by quickly as Naruto yelled out 'I'm done!', which to those who were still left in the small dinner it sounded a little more like 'I'm dumb!'. A few laugh causing Karin to stir from her peaceful slumber as she looked around confused. She spotted Naruto and remembered what happened.

"You done?" she asked sleep evident in her voice.

"Yep!" Naruto shouted as he hopped out of the small booth.

"Good bye Naruto-kun" Sai smiled as he held the door open for him and Karin. Karin didn't like him or trust him for that matter. Why would he be so nice to Naruto and not a beautiful woman like herself. Karin pondered over that thought for a minute and just figured he was gay.

**xOx**

Sasuke felt like crying but managed to keep his stoic face up. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he guessed at this point it really didn't matter, all that really did matter now was that he had to pull himself together.

The woman got to her feet as she looked Sasuke in the eye, and smiled, he truly did make her forget everything. She was never really sure why that was but he had a certain power over her.

Before he had introduced her to Naruto's father she supposed she loved Sasuke, but still wasn't sure if that was the reason. But, she just assumed it was especially now that she was starting to feel new things for the man she told herself she couldn't love.

'Maybe I can love him after all' she thought. Sasuke reminder her so much of a rebellious little kid that would always need her, so after Naruto and their own child left them, she would always have someone to take care of , to want her and to love her.

Sasuke stood leaving the dining room to go outside and think in silence. Naruto's mother watched him leave knowing exactly where he was going and what he was going to do.

Sasuke went through the kitchen to the back yard and laid down on the soft cut grass. He gazed at the stars just simply thinking, the shone bright but that did nothing to help his mood. His vision became blurred the more he gazed in the same spot. He sighed as he many thoughts swirled around in his head. There were thoughts of babies, Naruto's mother, and most importantly Naruto.

**xOx**

"Finally!" Karin groaned as she unlocked her apartment door. She dropped her stuff on the kitchen table with a bang as she let out a yawn.

"Come on Naruto, lets go to bed" she yawned once again.

Naruto raised a thin blonde eyebrow while looking at her like she was mad.

"What the hell are talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"You can't sleep on the couch…, trust me" she said thinking back to a very naughty night. She had fallen asleep on that couch and it had hurt her back for a week, but she never considered the fact that it could have been the way she sleep, or from her activities from the pervious night.

Naruto frowned not liking what she was getting at.

"Come on Naruto, your not that stupid are you?" Karin asked her brow coming together.

"Huh?" the blonde said tilting his head to the side.

'I guess you are then', she thought as she sweat dropped. "Your gonna have to sleep with me tonight Naruto", she spat.

The blonde's face wrinkled up at the thought, 'But, your so old' he complained.

"What. Was. That." she asked her head turned o so ever slowly around.

"Umm…, nothing." He lied, he felt bad now for saying what he did and it couldn't help but show on his face.

Karin noticed this and let his comment slide last thing she desired was for Naruto to feel sad. "You know what Naruto…, don't worry about it. Come on", she said as motioned her head towards the bedroom.

Naruto followed orders and walked into the room. It was also small like the rest of the apartment, but had a huge bed on the back wall centered in the middle. There was little desk off to very left, and a dresser right next to it.

Karin flopped down on the bed not bothering to cover herself up, or to change out of her clothes. Naruto then walked over, not feeling as embarrassed as he thought he should have but just not caring, he was tried to say the least.

He flopped down also but managed to get underneath the warmth the blankets provided. He looked over at Karin to find her out like a light. He flipped over so that now he was facing the ceiling, he felt his eyelids start to droop, he tried his best to fend off the sleep, but failed as his eyes fluttered closed.

**xOx**

Karin's eyes drifted open as she felt a slight pressure in stomach, she got up and stumbled her way into the bathroom. She closed the door and did her business, then washed her hands as she made her way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she discovered that there was absolutely nothing in it, Karin sighed as she opened one of the many cabinets and pulled out glass then filled it with water.

Finishing her glass she set it gently down on the counter for washing the next day. Karin then sleepily made her way back only to find Naruto tossing and turning without the warmth she provided before.

Her eyes soften as she gazed at moving figure. Every now and then his face would scrunch up as turned.

Karin tipped toed over and got underneath blankets as she wrapped her arms around the struggling boy, she pulled him to her chest. After she did so she heard slight whimpering here and there but it quickly faded as she started to hum. Karin began nice, soft and slow but then got a little louder as she started to sing.(3)

Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon

Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years

They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove

They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage It's only the fairy tale they believe

They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove

They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage It's only the fairy tale they believe

Naruto had calmed down now and now laid there peaceful snuggling into the warmth the older woman provided. She smiled as she remembered when her mother use to sing that song to her. It had been along time ago, but she remember it well.

**xOx**

"Sasuke, darling aren't you going to come in now!" the blonde woman yelled from the doorway.

Sasuke moved his head in her direction, not wanting to go inside but instead stay outside and just watch time pass. He just wanted to sit and watch as the stars moved across the sky with the moon, then watch them disappear as the suns golden rays brake through the horizon.

Sasuke got up without any complaints as he walked over to the smiling woman who hugged him as entered the house. "Come on Sasuke try to be happy, you'll get over the whole baby worry once your holding the bundle of joy in your arms", she exclaimed while walking up the stairs, Sasuke following right behind her.

**xOx**

It was now twilight as Karin's eyes fluttered open once again. She got up as she made her way into the kitchen and out through the glass doors that led to the balcony.

She began to hum the same song she had sung to Naruto and her mother to her.

"Huh, that song" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and joined her on the small platform. "I've heard that somewhere before."

Karin let out a small laugh as pulled Naruto next to her giving him a hug, "I guess you don't remember…, well you shouldn't, I sung that to you last night…it looked like you were having a nightmare." she said casting her eyes downward.

Naruto gulped remembering all to well what he had dreamt.

* * *

1) **Sai- **Yep, I decided to put Sai in college, and I know some of you are going to be wondering about age so I guess I'll make Sai 19. 

2) **Shin noodles- **All they are is basically spicy

3) **Song- **The song is It's Only the Fairy Tale by Miyamura Yuuko from Mia-Hime I choose it for three reasons, #1 it's a very pretty song; #2 It's an easy song to hum and sing and finally #3 it's in English no need to translate (for me since I don't know a lot of Japanese no need to find translated lyrics XP )

I'm not sure if I should go into Karin's past mostly cuz it's not really relevant but hey you never know I could try to make them entwine somehow. And, don't worry of course Sai shows up later, I could never get rid of him that quickly, but I'm not to sure about who he'll end up with.

**Please Review!!!**


	7. Feelings

**Title: **Hating you is hard (edited)

**Summary: **Naruto is trying his best to be the happy carefree person he once was but what happens when he finds out how he really feels.

**Disclaimer: **And for my next trick I'll pull a disclaimer out of a hat… -reaches into hat- I do not own Naruto

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemons, and whatever else is in here.

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

**xOx**

Sasuke awoke with arms around his body, holding him tight, he wasn't sure why but this had been happing a lot lately. He struggled out of the grip as he made his way towards the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stretched, yawing while doing so. He smacked his lips a little as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the morning light.

"Umm.., Sasuke", the blonde woman muttered while turning onto her other side. Sasuke poked his head from the bathroom door only to find her still sleeping. After Blinking a couple of times he took a shower brushed his teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He had a simple glazed donut.

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone as he looked over at the microwave for the time. It was currently '9:14 a.m.' and Sasuke was consent plating over whether or not to call Karin. He decided it would be best to pick up Naruto before his mother woke up and offered/insisted to go with him.

He rapidly pushed in the numbers as he waited to see if she picked up.

Naruto's mother stirred from her sleep as she noticed Sasuke was gone. She looked around the room then got up to go look in the bathroom, and yet she still couldn't find him. Her hair was sticking up as she made her way quietly down the stairs.

(Sasuke) _(Karin)_

"Karin…, you there?" he whispered not wanting to get caught.

"_Huh, yeah of course I am what do ya want?"_

"Meet me by the school"

"_Ah, Sasuke I didn't know you wanted me, I knew you'd come around sooner or later" she whispered, sex dripping on every word._

"Karin!" he whispered harshly.

"_Heh…, oh fine" she huffed, 'You never like to have fun do ya?' she said before hanging up._

Sasuke let out a low growl as he started heading to the door. Naruto's mom stood on the stairs glaring at Sasuke trying to figure out what to do. She decided to just ask and see if Sasuke told her the truth.

"Who was that Sasuke!" she called as she walked down the remainders of the stairs.

"Hn, oh it was no one…, don't worry about" he said as closed the door.

She walked to front door and opened it in time to watch his car pull out of driveway. She smiled, as she waved narrowing her eyes as soon as he was out of sight. She was very angry. 'Why didn't Sasuke tell me the truth' she thought going back inside the house to freshen up.

**xOx**

The phone had rung which caused Karin to let go of the boy and go see who it was. Naruto continued to stand on the platform as he just watched the sun's rays poke out from other buildings that were blocking the skyline.

Karin opened the door leading back to the balcony as she let out a burp. "Naruto…, I'm gonna have to take you home now", she said going up to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him against her.

Naruto winced at those words, in all his pervious fun he had forgotten about his mother and Sasuke.

However, he now chose to face his problems head on instead of trying to run away like he did last time. He decided he would put up with him mother, Sasuke, the baby and what ever new problems came his way. The main reason being because he was 'Uzumaki Naruto' damn it! And, Uzumaki Naruto was scared of absolutely nothing.'

"Yeah, alright lets go" Naruto yelled running inside.

Karin felt confused, she felt like missed something but wasn't to sure of exactly what it was, choosing to ignore the feeling she marched right behind Naruto all the way back to her bedroom.

"Here" she said she threw his clothes at his head, "I washed them for you". Naruto had caught them shaking them around in his fist making fun of a fuming Karin, while singing 'You missed.'

Karin folder her arms pouting like a child and looked away. "That's no way to thank someone who washed your nasty underwear!" Naruto laughed not remembering the last time he felt so embarrassed and had seen someone look so stupid. Karin narrowed her eyes at the laughing boy and yelled at him to get his ass down to the car.'

Naruto stifled his laughter as he did what was asked of him. Karin waited for him to leave completely before grabbing her purse and heading after him.

**xOx**

Sasuke sighed as yet another minute passed, he was becoming increasingly annoyed of waiting but it didn't show as he continued to lean coolly against his car.

"Sorry!" Karin hollered out the window as they pulled up, Naruto who was seated rather comfortably in the passenger seat was smiling and waving as they approached.

Sasuke was so happy to see them, he had been waiting around for them for about an hour now and was to say least tried of waiting.

"Alright…, bye Naruto", she said giving the boy a hug, slipping a little piece of paper into his hand. "Hide it", she whispered as she pulled away. Naruto looked at her confusion written all over his face, she just smiled at him not explaining anymore.

He wrinkled his face not knowing what to do, so he just got out and slid the paper into the jeans pockets. "Uh, bye Karin" he said as she closed his door and the car began to pull away.

Sasuke walked up to the blonde boy and put his left hand on Naruto's left shoulder. He leaned down so his lips were even with Naruto's right ear and whispered 'I'm sorry.' The words floated by the blondes' ear as he eyes began to widen. Sasuke told no one and he meant absolutely no one he was sorry, even when his own mother requested it he refused, always thinking he was right and didn't have to say it.

Naruto turned around only to be hugged by Sasuke. The Uchiha drew the boy close to him pushing him against his chest. He didn't know why but he liked having Naruto this close, within arms reach. The blonde no longer seemed so distance to him as he once was.

Naruto felt a new wave of emotions take him, he felt warm, happy…, he felt like smiling but went he tried he noticed it was forced, he couldn't be happy. As much as he wanted he just couldn't and his eyes widen in fear as he realized what it was. He was betraying his mother…, he had feelings for Sasuke.

**xOx**

The ride home was quite, Sasuke was happy though it failed to show and he also failed to notice a sulking Naruto. Sasuke had yet to realize his own feelings for the boy and was just happy to have him back.

Naruto on the other hand was very aware of his feelings now, he liked Sasuke. This made the blonde irritated however. How could Sasuke make him feel that way? He was his step-father! He belonged to his mother and his mother only and he would not stand in there way of happiness.

**xOx**

"Naruto! My baby's back home", she cried as they got out of the car. She rushed over to Naruto and began to crush him with hugs and kisses.

Naruto felt even worst as his mother let go of him and rushed over to Sasuke. She also gave him a big hug then gave him a small peck on the lips. Naruto than began to see why he had felt so bad when they were together, it wasn't because he was jealous of Sasuke but actually of his mother. He felt powerless over his own feelings.

**xOx**

He walked to the bathroom and discarded his clothes. He took a nice warm shower stepping out and drying off.

He threw the towel to the ground as he stepped towards the counter that his clothes were lying on. But before he reached it, he heard a crumpling sound.

'Huh, what the hell is that?' Naruto thought before he realized it was the paper Karin had given to him. He took his foot off his pants as he took the little piece of paper out from the one of the side pockets.

It read ' Naruto If you ever need anything or need a place to go you know how to find me -Karin'.

The blonde was dumbfounded and didn't know what exactly what she meant.

'I guess she means when I want to talk… but why the hell would I want to talk to a weirdo like her!' he thought as he crumbled the paper and tossed it.

Naruto managed to avoid his mother and Sasuke for the rest of the day and was very happy about that he didn't know what he would say or do if he saw either one.

**xOx**

"Naruto! Hurry or you'll be late" called his mother.

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard you", he called as he raced down the stairs.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was ready to go and waiting. Then he saw his mother walk over and grab a coat too.

"Mom…what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you", she said smiling, 'I have a doctors appointment today. So, me and Sasuke are going to drop you off at school then go to the hospital.'

Naruto frowned but then tried to look at the bright side, what the bright side was he wasn't to sure.

"Hurry up if you guys don't want to be late", Sasuke said walking out the door. Naruto hurriedly pulled on his jacket as he ran after his mother who was already by the passenger door and Sasuke who was already in the car waiting.

The ride was silent and awkward like it was so many times before. But, instead of Sasuke trying to break the tension it was Naruto's mother.

"So, Naruto how do feel about the new baby" she asked a little to excitedly.

"Huh, I guess alright" he said, fuming on the inside. He hated to admit this but he didn't want another sibling that would be one more thing that stole everything from him. Sasuke would start to ignore him and his mother would ignore him more than she previously was.

* * *

Yeah done! Hope ya'll liked it and thanks so much for the reviews. And, ya'll will find out more about the pregnancy in the next chapter ok!

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Mistakes

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends (you know who you are) from which I have found out some very shocking news.

**Disclaimer and warnings: **I do not own Naruto and watch out for Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, most likely oocness, lemons, and whatever else is in here.

**Chapter 8: Mistakes** (edited)

**xOx**

They all said their good byes as Naruto climbed out of the back seat. He waved them off and then headed for the school's main building. He really didn't feel like being there today but had no other choice in the matter. His absents were horrible and he couldn't afford to miss another day unless he absolutely had to.

"Naruto!" Kiba called as he ran up to the other boy wrapping an arm his neck while grinning. "What the hell has gotten into you?" the blonde questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" the dog like boy questioned in a flat tone. Naruto nodded his head as Kiba laughed.

"I finally asked Hinata out!" he chimed as he broke loose from the other boy. "That's great!" "When did you do it?" the other boy questioned. "Over the weekend", Kiba proclaimed. Naruto jabbed him in the ribs as they both laughed.

**xOx**

"Mrs.Uzumaki(1)" one of the many nurses' called out.

Naruto's mother stood up and glided over, Sasuke following behind her the whole way. Sasuke was quite nervous about this whole thing and didn't know what to make of it. This would be his first kid after all, but what scared him the most was not knowing if he would be able to be a good father.

**xOx**

"Hello Mrs.Uzumaki, I will be your doctor, Tsunade" a tall busty blonde woman said as she entered the small white room. "And that person there is my nurse, Shizune" she said pointing over at the door as it opened to reveal a smaller woman who was just as beautiful and had brunette hair.

Naruto's mother nodded in understanding as Shizune asked Sasuke to leave. He did so giving a small wave to his wife before exiting.

"Alright now down to business" Tsunade said looking at the clip board in her hands. A small look of shock came across her features as she continued to read.

"Um…, Mrs.Uzumaki it is to my understanding that you have been taking Profasi(2), is that correct?" Tsunade asked not looking up from the charts.

Nodding Mrs.Uzumaki answered, 'Yes, that's correct.' Tsunade sighed at the answer, she was hoping her next answer would disprove her current theory.

"And, at what time did you take the pregnancy test?"

"Umm…, I believe some time after 7:30, why?"

"A.M. or P.M. Mrs.Uzumaki?"

"P.M."

"Mrs.Uzumaki I have reason to believe you may not be pregnant."

Naruto's mother showed no sign of anxiety as she took a deep breath. "Dr.Tsunade are you sure?"

"Well, we can't be 100 percent until we do some test."

She then took in another small intake of breath as Tsunade told her about the tests she would have perform.

**xOx**

Tsunade gather up all her energy before entering the small white room where she had left Mrs.Uzumaki. She knew that she would need all her strength to deal with the tears that were sure to come from the grieving mother afterwards.

Mrs.Uzumaki's breath became shallow as she stared at the floor. All her hopes of moving on were being shattered right before her eyes as Tsunade enter the room a grim look on her face. She knew she could have another baby, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was in love with something that was never there.

"Mrs.Uzumaki… you aren't pregnant."

**xOx**

Hinata enter the classroom and handed a little slip of paper to Iruka. She waved at some of her friends before going back to the office where she worked as an office aid.

"Naruto, gather your things your being checked out."

The boy happily grabbed his things and shoved them in his backpack. He then rushed over to Iruka and snatched the note from his hand and ran off before Iruka had a chance to yell.

**xOx**

Sasuke sat in the front office as he waited for Naruto to come. After Naruto's mother had found out the surprising results she cried, she cried hard. He had drove her home and tried to comfort her but wasn't much help, he didn't feel the way she did, he was happy he wasn't going to be father. He was simply relieved.

Feeling the tension as she continued to cry he told her he would pick up Naruto, but if anything that made her cry harder. He didn't think much of it at the time but now his curiosity couldn't help but be tweaked.

"Sasuke."

He turned around to see Naruto, a smile the boy's face. He felt a squeezing sensation around his heart as he continued to look at the happy boy. Sasuke was now dreading the fact that he had come to pick him up but only because he would have to tell him about his mother.

**xOx**

"Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head as he stared out the window, not really understanding what Sasuke had just told him. He knew that his mother had no baby, but why would she cry for it when she didn't even know it existed until this weekend. Naruto began to wonder how much his mother would worry about him if he were to go missing. Would she morn him as much as the baby?

**xOx**

"Were home!" Sasuke called as he walked in, Naruto walking in right behind him.

They found her right in the same spot Sasuke had left her in, in the living on the couch. Except now she was laying down, head resting on the arm, crying.

Naruto felt his heart drop as he looked at his mother, he felt horrible seeing her in this condition while he was just fine. He wanted to see her happy so bad but knew anything he did wouldn't work to bring her out of this new depression.

**xOx**

Two months seemed to pass by like nothing as everyone seemed to forget about the pervious incident. Everyone that is except for Naruto's mother. For the first week she balled and moped around the house letting it get to be a mess. Then after that she slowly put on a fake face as she tried to be like her usual self. She cleaned more than ever as she also tried more than ever to be perfect. Soon it just became to much for her as she snapped.

**xOx**

"Mom!, Could you get me some socks!" Naruto called as he looked around his room for wearable clothes. He had everything else ready to go to school and just needed some socks to be completely done and ready to go.

His mother was currently sitting at the table her head resting in her right palm, her tongue glazing over her teeth and eyes fixed on the wood surface of the table. She was having a bad morning and was trying extra hard not to get pissed at anyone, but failed to do so as she heard Naruto yell at her for something.

She calmly walked up the stairs not thinking anything. She pushed the door open as he yelled the same thing he did moments ago.

"Naruto! Why do always have to depend on me for every fucking thing!" she yelled as she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. Naruto dodged the incoming object as he looked at his mother with a look of shock on his face.

"Why won't you just grow up and start acting your age, damn it! You're a fucking disgrace!" she yelled as she approached him. Naruto backed up into a corner trying to get away, as his mother came closer.

"Do you know how much shit I've had to put up with because of you! Do you!" she screamed slapping him in the face. Sasuke had entered just in time to see her slap Naruto but he had also heard the hurtful words she spud to him only seconds earlier.

He ran up as she yelled more obscene things to the boy who was currently holding his face in his hands crying. Sasuke grabbed her arms as he flung her back causing her to hit the wall, and fall, with a thud.

"Sasuke….Naruto" she began to sob as she raised her knees to chest and wrapped her arms around them.

* * *

**Feel free to point out any mistakes**

1)** Mrs.Uzumaki- **I decided to leave her name like it is. Meaning she didn't change her last name after she married Sasuke.

2) **Profasi- **If I'm not mistaken this is a drug that is suppose to help you get pregnant and it cause a certain hormone to be made that cause pregnancy to be more likely. And the thing about the pee, mornings are the best time to take the test because your urine isn't as diluted as it would be later on in the afternoon.

3) **pregnancy- **only one person guessed right(well they didn't actually guess but more liked suggested it) but I had this planned from the begging. I got the idea after my mom had a pregnancy scare about a month ago.

And thanks so much for the reviews I really do appreciate them, so keep 'em comin'

**Please Review!!!**


	9. Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (this goes for the rest of the story)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, language, maybe some violence, lemons and whatever else is in here. (also goes for the rest of the story)

**Author's Notes: **Lemons? Sure why not. Someone noticed Naruto's mom doesn't have a first name and I don't think I'll give her one. No Naruto won't be killed later on in the story (after all happy ending won) and I can't go way to into the plot because I haven't really decided which direction I'm taking this in (darker or something more lighter).

**Chapter 9: Kisses** (edited)

**xOx**

Sasuke helped Naruto up as he lead him out the room and to the front door. The boy's face looked tearstained and lifeless when Sasuke looked at it. He didn't know what to say, what could say to someone after that.

He looked at Naruto and bit his bottom lip. "Come on Naruto" he said as he guided the boy to the car and helped him in. Before Sasuke got into the drivers seat he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the school's number.

He told them that he wouldn't be able to make any of his classes and when asked why he responded it's a family emergency and hung up.

"How about we go to the park?" he said trying his best to cheer up the boy but his efforts were all in vain as tears started to pour from the boys eyes.

**xOx**

The ride to the park was short and they rode there in silence except for the occasional choking back of tears. Naruto tried his best to hold them in, he wanted to wait until he was alone to let them fall, but couldn't help but to do so.

Sasuke got out of the car and then walked over to the passenger side and helped Naruto out. The park was along the shore of a lake and very small. It had a small playground for the children and a pier for fishing.

Sasuke guided Naruto to the pier and sat him down at the edge, then took a seat besides him. They sat in silence as they watched the wind make little ripples on the water's surface. Both of them thinking of the same person, Naruto's mother. Naruto could feel the sting of tears as they gather near the corner of his eyes as he continued to think.

He thought about a lot of the events that took place before his mother had done such cruel things. He blamed himself for not being able to make her happy and also blamed himself for not being able to have sensed her true feelings.

**xOx**

It was the beginning of fall so cold air was nipping at them as they sat enjoying each other company. They both could feel their faces go numb the longer they sat there. Sasuke wrapped a slender arm around Naruto pulling him to his left side. The boy rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke in return snuggled his face into Naruto's hair.

A new feeling over took him as he breathed in the boy's scent. He felt happy and warm despite the weather. That's when realization dawned on him, he liked Naruto. He loved the feeling of him being wrapped up in his arms and of him being next to him. Sasuke didn't like this little fact, he felt sorry for some reason but couldn't quite place it. Naruto continued to look at the water blankly not realizing what Sasuke was going through.

Sasuke continue to breath in the blonde's scent while he thought. He thought about Naruto and his mother and how he was going to handle this. The truth was he didn't know how he was going to. 'One kiss won't hurt, than made this will be out of my system.'

Sasuke tilled the boys head up so they were looking each other right in the eyes. He lowered himself down so there lips were barely touching and whispered 'I'm sorry'. Naruto's eyes widen at the sudden contact. He immediately began to blush as Sasuke pressed their lips together. His heart pounded as Sasuke managed to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's month.

Naruto melted, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He knew it was wrong, Sasuke belong to his mother to not him. But he was just so mad he didn't care anymore. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto now believed Sasuke wanted him too.

Sasuke pulled away but stared at the boy in a dazed. Naruto did the same as he looked at Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha shook his head a little to snap out of it and looked the boy in the eye.

"Naruto, I think it would be best if you stayed at one of your friend's houses…just until your mother feels better."

"W-what!?" he exclaimed. "Naruto I think it would for the best, considering what's happened."

Naruto waited a few seconds, sulking before answering. "Fine" he gritted as he glared at Sasuke. It wasn't fair he promised himself he wouldn't run away from his problems. But he saw Sasuke's point. How was he suppose to face his problems when he didn't know how to deal with them.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto continued to sulk looking less depressed. "Come on Naruto, where else so you want do you to go?"

"Huh, umm how about an amusement park?" Sasuke leaned back head towards the sky thinking, "Sure, let's go."

"Yeah!" Naruto hollered jumping up. 'It takes so little to make that boy happy' Sasuke thought watching him rush to the car.

**xOx**

They arrived at the amusement park around lunch and grabbed a bit eat. They both happily munched on burger's and some fries before going on any rides.

After they were finished Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and drag him on the Ferris Wheel. A blush made it's way onto Naruto's face when Sasuke did so causing the older man to laugh a little.

"No Sasuke this'll be boring" the boy complained. "Naruto trust me." Said boy pouted as Sasuke dragged his the rest of the way.

They entered as woman stood at the booth entrance and explained what and what not to do. "Have fun" she said before closing the door.

Naruto pressed himself to the window, gaping in awe as they were taken higher and higher up. The booth swung a little as it came to a halt at the very top. Sasuke was trying to get a better look at the ground and pressed his body against Naruto to do so. The boy's heart speeded up as Sasuke did this. He could feel the heat radiating off Sasuke's body and tried his best to focus on the ground instead of the male behind him.

Sasuke pulled away letting his breath linger on Naruto's neck before doing so causing him to shiver.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he felt soft flesh against his neck. He bit back a moan as Naruto became more aggressive and started to nip. "N-Naruto, stop not here" he managed to huff out.

Naruto quickly pulled away not really knowing what came over him. He was breathing hard and his face was red. He was embarrassed a little but not ashamed. He knew his feelings were real and hoped Sasuke felt the same way.

The rest of the ride was filled awkward silence and tension as they both caught there breath.

**xOx**

Naruto was trying his best to keep his mind off of Sasuke and his feelings by riding every rollercoaster he could. "Oh! Sasuke let's go on this one!" the blonde yelled as he pointed to huge rollercoaster. Sasuke gulped as he looked at the screaming metal death trap.

Naruto grabbed his hand as he pulled him in line. The blonde kept going on and on about how much fun it was going to be and about how fast it was going to go. Sasuke could feel his heart sink as he continue to stare at the thing. It was huge, it could kill him. But Sasuke was never one for showing fear so he gathered his pride as an employee led him and Naruto over to one of the cars.

Naruto smiled stupidly at him as the car began to move. Sasuke looked ahead and took a deep calming breath. They made there way slowly up and Sasuke could feel the adrenaline building up as he looked ahead. Naruto on the other hand had become quite unease as he looked down to see tiny little people living there tiny little lives.

They plunged down, Naruto screaming his brains out, and Sasuke calm and at ease. They began to do twist in turns, their heads moving with machine.

The slammed to a stop as they entered the platform. The same employee came back to set them free. Naruto jumped out as he yell, "That was awesome!" Sasuke of course getting out nice and slow. He remembered when he use to be like Naruto, happy and daring.

**xOx**

"Can we go on it again! Please Sasuke!" Naruto begged. The Uchiha sighed this was their umpteenth time now. He was way past bored and didn't see how Naruto still got a trill out of it.

"No, Naruto that's it, it's already five. We need to get going." The boy pouted as he stomped his way to the exit and all the way to the car. Sasuke followed suit laughing all the way.

**xOx**

"Naruto, Do you want to go get some food?"

"Yeah, that sounds ok", the blonde said. Naruto couldn't help but think of his mother and Sasuke as the car grew in silence. He felt like he should be mad at her, hate her but he couldn't he still loved her and figured he always would. As for Sasuke he really did want to be with him but knew his mother needed him more. Sasuke seemed to make her happy, and if she was happy Naruto decided he would be happy too.

**xOx**

They pulled into a little diner that looked oddly familiar to Naruto. Sasuke got out headed for the door. Naruto sat in the car racking his brain trying to think of why he remembered this place. 'Oh I got it!' he thought as he smiled in triumph.

Naruto ran into the place. He couldn't wait to order they had some of the best ramen he had ever tasted. Naruto sat at the same booth him and Karin used while Sasuke was in the bathroom. The boy was ecstatic when Sasuke came back and told him he could order anything he wanted and however much.

**xOx**

Sai walked in ready to take his shift when he saw Naruto. The boy looked troubled but happy. Sai was glad to see that the blonde was back. He couldn't get Naruto out of his head. He would be a perfect model for one his projects and Sai intended to make this so.

He entered making the little bell that hung over the door ring, attracting a few peoples attention. Sai walked into the back as he put on his apron and checked-in before heading out to take orders. There were a couple of people here and there but nothing that would take up to much of his time.

He walked over to Naruto and just noticed the other man, who looked a lot like him. "Hello Naruto-kun" Sai said showing one of his many fake smiles.

'Wait, do I know him? He looks familiar, but what's his name' Naruto thought in a panic. He searched his memories for anything that might help him remember but sadly nothing came up.

Sai chuckled as he saw the boy strain to remember. "It's Sai."

'What's his angle?' Sasuke frowned, not knowing what to think the stranger. 'How does he know Naruto?' Many thoughts like that ran though Sasuke's mind until he was interrupted with a scream. "What, what is it Naruto!"

"Did you not just here him!" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger in Sai's face. Sasuke shook his head wishing that he had paid attention instead of speculating. "He just insulted my penis!" Naruto screeched as he banged both hands against the table surface. **Questions answered in Author's Notes**.

* * *

You guys don't know how bad I wanted to make this a lemon but I decided against it because I felt it was too soon and I also felt like I didn't show enough chemistry between them but now I'm happy, so there will hopefully be one soon. (sorry if this chapter sucked)

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Bets

**Title: **Hating you is hard

**Summary: **Will Naruto's mother be able to face them (Sasuke and Naruto) after everything that has happened? And, Sai appears again what will happen?

**Author(s): **Peepsolez

**Author's Notes: **Yes! This is the first story that I ever made that has a 10 in it. I'm so happy and this is also my first story that hit 100 reviews!!! So, I'm also happy about that, thank ya'll so much and **Review plz!**

**Chapter 10: Bets** (edited)

**xOx**

Naruto's mother sat all alone in the quiet dark house waiting for them to return. Her face was tearstained, her eyes lifeless. She didn't know what possessed her to do something so horrible but promised herself she would make up for it. She kept thinking about Naruto as her heart grew heavy with sorrow.

She cried 'I'm sorry' as she held a picture of her deceased husband to her chest. She felt horrible. How was she suppose to act when they came home? How long would it take to get things back to normal? She cried harder wishing everything would just go away.

**xOx**

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way home after a rude encounter with Sai. Sasuke had to admit it though Sai was pretty clever, for ever insult he threw Sai always had a comeback. Naruto had cheered Sasuke on but lost interest after another waiter brought him his ramen. The other waiter would have said something but was use to that kind of thing, I mean we are talking about Sai here.

Naruto finished soon after that and they left. Sai was a little disappointed. Sasuke had taken up so much of his time that he wasn't able to ask Naruto to be his model. Not worrying about it he decided he would ask the boy the next time he saw him.

**xOx**

They finally arrived home. Sasuke turned off the car and then turned around to face Naruto. "Tomorrow I want you to ask Kiba or another one of your friends if you could spend the night at there house. Is that understood Naruto?" The blonde let out a heavy sigh then nodded as he noticed Sasuke was coming closer. "W-what are you doing?" he asked as he looked towards the house his heart beating at a tremendously fast pace. "Just one more time and then never again" the Uchiha whispered more to himself than to Naruto.

The blonde boy backed into the car door as Sasuke leaned across margin closing the gap. He pressed their lips roughly together giving the boy a passionate kiss before pulling away. Getting out of the car, Sasuke told Naruto he'd be right back. He left him there to go check out where his mother was.

He crept silently up to the house and twisted the knob till the front door opened. Sasuke's head popped inside as he looked around, not seeing her he motioned for Naruto to come. The boy did as told and crept up to the door also. Sasuke grabbed his hand as he gently dragged the boy behind him.

They made it safely to Naruto's room without seeing her and that made Sasuke content. He shut the door and locked it just in case she decided to drop by anytime during the night.

Naruto stood by the door watching Sasuke, and wondering about what he was doing. Many thoughts ran though his mind, some hoping Sasuke would take him while others prayed he didn't. Naruto was simply confused he wanted to be with Sasuke with all his heart but then again what would his mother think. Even though she was so cruel to him if only for a while, she was still the most important person to him.

**xOx**

The blonde woman was currently outside hiding form her problems. She didn't want to back in. After hearing Sasuke's car pull up she ran outside her heart pounding. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She was scared.

'I guess I could sneak out and just come back tomorrow while there both at school.'

**xOx**

Sasuke approached Naruto a gentle smile on his face. He walked past him, flopped down on the bed and let out a tired sigh as he scooted over towards the wall. He then motioned with his hand for Naruto to come lay next to him. The blonde hesitated before slowly making his way over to the edge.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him down. Naruto landed with a soft thud onto Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha let out a small laugh after seeing the boy's beet red face. Naruto sat up crossed his legs and pouted. He never did like being laughed at.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Naruto", Sasuke said his laughter dying down. He grabbed the boy's hand again forcing him down. Naruto struggled as Sasuke pulled him closer forcing his head into his chest. The boy stopped and let out a angry huff. He was way to tried to fight back right now.

**xOx**

It wasn't long till Naruto was asleep. Sasuke watched as the blonde's chest peacefully moved up and down in a calm rhythm. He smiled lovingly at the boy as a feeling of joy overtook him. He soon followed suit after whispering sweet words in the other's ear.

Morning came fast as they both reluctantly got out of bed. Sasuke was first to wake and waited until it was time for Naruto to go to school to wake him. During that time Sasuke would run his fingers though the short, soft, blonde hair. He seemed fascinated by the boy, he observer every little thing the blonde did. The way his lips were slight parted as he breathed. The way his chest moved and how he drooled a little when dreaming.

After he had awaken Naruto, Sasuke went to go check out the house. Even though he felt avoiding his mother was the wrong thing, he felt it was best for now. Sasuke planned to talk to her after he returned home, without Naruto.

**xOx**

"Naruto. Remember what you promised me", the Uchiha warned. "Alright, alright I will."

Naruto hopped out of the car before Sasuke could say anything else and dashed straight for Kiba who was standing at the entrance waiting.

Sasuke drove off, going to park in the teachers section. "Sasuke!" He turned around to be greeted by a very angry Karin. "Why weren't you and Naruto here yesterday?" she asked dryly folding her arms over her chest. "Don't worry about it."

Karin turned around knowing better than to expect his answer to change. She angrily walked back into the school building Sasuke walking calmly behind her. She couldn't help but be worried, she knew something was going on but she didn't know what.

**xOx**

"Kiba, can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto unsure if he should tell Kiba what's been going on. "Huh, yeah sure go ahead."

"Can I stay at your house for a little while?" He was quick to add "It would only be like maybe a couple of days please Kiba."

The dog lover raised an eyebrow at the request but knew if Naruto would be staying with him that long then the truth would eventually come out. The bell sounded through the school signaling for the students to go to homeroom(which is first period).

"Naruto! Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled from his desk. The other two boys walked over not expecting him to get up to come talk to them. "So what's up Shika?" Kiba asked.

"Heh, nothing much" he said while yawning. "But, I did hear we have a couple of hot transfer students." Kiba's immediately smirked thinking about what kind of girls they were. "And why are you smirking Kiba? You already have a girlfriend" Naruto added snickering at his friend's fallen face. "And what are you laughing at Naruto you probably couldn't get one" said Shikamaru sounding serious which caused Kiba to burst out laughing pointing a finger at Naruto.

"I could too!" he hollered not realizing what he was getting himself into. "I think I smell a bet" Kiba said taking in a couple of deep breaths to emphasis his point. "I could and you both know it" Naruto said pouting. He was mainly pissed because they thought he couldn't get a girl. He stormed off to his desk tiring of Shikamaru's and Kiba's conversation quickly.

"Whatever this is becoming to troublesome" the lazy boy said leaning back in his desk. "I bet you couldn't get a girl either Shikamaru" Kiba teased. "Nice try but I'm not Naruto I'm not gonna fall for your stupid tricks." "Always have to ruin the fun don't you" "What can I say it's my job" Shika said shrugging his shoulders.

**xOx**

It was around nine in the morning when Naruto's mother returned home. She had snuck back into the house once she was sure they were both asleep. She crept to the front door and made a quite getaway, deciding to stay at one of the near by hotels that night.

She cleaned not wanting them to return to a dirty house. The rest of the time she waited in the confinements of the kitchen just sitting looking into space dazing in and out of reality.

Sasuke returned home taking his time not wanting to rush right into a disastrous conversation. He entered the house not knowing what to expect. To his surprise the house was cleaner than it had ever been, everything in the right order and place.

He walked in looking around for her and found her in the kitchen just sitting on a chair. She appeared to be humming another unfamiliar tune, her legs swaying with the melody. She hadn't notice Sasuke had come in and jumped at the sound of his voice. Her head quickly spun around until she was facing him.

"S-Sasuke" she stuttered, 'where's Naruto?'

**xOx**

Sai had finally came home after a long and exhausting day of work and school. He was tired but it didn't show, he looked ready for whatever life threw his way. He walked to his house watching the neighbor kids trying to get the same inspiration Naruto gave him, but nothing creative came to mind. He had stopped looking determining that no one would be as much inspiration as the blond would have been. He kept walking and walking getting nearer towards his house when his very thought stepped off the bus.

Naruto got off the bus right after Kiba, his face fell as soon as he took a look around. Coming straight for him was the asswhole who insulted his penis. He scowled as the man made his way over waving and smiling a another big grin.

"Naru-kun great to see you again!" Sai called.

"Naruto you know Sai?" Kiba asked in a whisper. "Unfortunately" was his reply.

* * *

Sorry it's short but the next chapter should be longer. All I can say is get ready for some SaiNaru action and a jealous Uchiha. And if I confused anyone let me know and I'll try my best to explain anything ok.

So did anyone watch tadpole? Sorry just wondering.

Sorry if it sucked -laughs nervously-

**Please Review!!!**♥ (They inspire me)


	11. Reminders

_**Last time:**_ _He walked in looking around for her and found her in the kitchen just sitting on a chair. She appeared to be humming another unfamiliar tune, her legs swaying with the melody. She hadn't notice Sasuke had come in and jumped at the sound of his voice. Her head quickly spun around until she was facing him._

"_S-Sasuke", she stuttered, 'where's Naruto?'_

_**xOx**_

"_Naru-kun great to see you again!" Sai called._

"_Naruto you know Sai?" Kiba asked in a whisper. "Unfortunately" was his reply._

**Chapter 11: Reminders**

**xOx**

"So how's my _little friend_?" asked Sai smiling a huge smile. Naruto's right eye began to twitched; he knew exactly what Sai was getting at. Kiba on the other hand didn't catch it in time, before he had a chance to; Naruto grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards his house.

"I'll see you later my _tiny_ Kistune!" Sai yelled before they had a chance to reach Kiba's home. Naruto flinched a little but didn't turn around. He was trying is best to keep his anger in check. Kiba however turned around utterly confused at what was going on. Deciding to figure it out later he walked in with Naruto.

**xOx**

Sai hummed happily as he made his home, which just so happened to be next door to Kiba's. 'I think I'll go see them later' he happily thought opening his door and steeping inside.

He sighed as he dropped his backpack by the door and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the facet getting a glass of water and then sat at the table. He thought long and hard, taking little sips of water in between, about how he was going to get Naruto to be his model. His mind would occasionally drift off sometimes imaging the scenario outcomes.

**xOx**

"Naruto's at a friend's house. Don't worry about him right now, he's a strong boy he can handle himself" Sasuke said gently trying to reassure her the best he could.

"He's not at Kiba's house is he? I don't like that boy. He's a trouble maker" she sneered.

"I'm not going to telling you and like I said before Kiba's not that bad, he's a pretty good student when he's not acting up" Sasuke sighed out. She didn't say anything prompting him to continue. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what's that darling?" she asked her voice as pleasant as can be. "You need professional help" he said his voice not showing the slightest hesitation. He took a few steps towards her, her face growing sour. He wrapped his arms around her. "Please do it, not only for me and Naruto but for yourself too." he whispers as he tightened his grip.

"I don't need help" she said dryly pushing him off.

"Just go see a professional and if they say nothings wrong then I'll drop it."

She eyed him, trying to see if he was up to anything but couldn't tell. She reluctantly gave in telling him she'd go to see someone sometime over the week.

'That means all Naruto has to do is stay away for the weekend' he thought some what relieved that the boy would be home soon.

**xOx**

The week passed by pretty quickly, now that Naruto thought about it. He was happy because on Tuesday Sasuke had told him he would be able to come home after this weekend was over. At school Naruto spent all the time he could with Sasuke, while at Kiba's house Sai did the same, trying his best to refrain from insults that were directed towards Naruto's lower region. He did so, to try to get on better terms with the blonde.

Naruto was packing his stuff when a knock came on Kiba's front door. "I'll go it!" the dog boy yelled as he ran down the stairs to the front door.

**xOx**

"Hi Sai? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I could have a talk with Naruto, alone" he said smiling. "Yeah, sure go ahead, he's upstairs."

"Thank you Kiba" said Sai his smile bright.

**xOx**

The door to Kiba's room slowly made its way open as Sai stepped inside. Naruto had his back towards him which made Sai's normal fake smile turn into a real one. 'This should be interesting.'

"Oh! Naru-kun!" he sang as the boy flew around. Sai grabbed the boy's pants yanking them down, hard, almost taking the boy with them.

SNAP

Sai had taken a picture of Naruto with his digital camera. He had pulled it out of his pocket on the way up to Kiba's room. Naruto's eyes widen as he thought what he was going to do with the picture. 'No…he wouldn't….not to a picture of me! With my pants down!'

"Give that to me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped, trying his best to grab the camera. "No! Only if you promise to model for me!"

The choppy haired teen easily dodged him as he continued jumping. "Hell! No!"

Sai faced away from the boy leaning down making him lean over his butt, trying to get the camera.

**xOx**

Kiba was down stairs waiting for Sai to come down, he was about to turn on the TV when he heard some sort of struggle going on. He wandered up stairs, wondering what the sounds were. He wasn't sure what it sounded like and he was a little scared to find out.

He opened the door to only find Naruto leaning over Sai, pants down, the both of them grunting.

"Oh! My! Kami!"

Naruto looked horrified while Sai was smirking. "Kiba! Naruto's being gay!" Sai hollered as the blonde backed away blushing furiously. "I was not Kiba! He took a picture of me, and… and there's no telling what he'll do with it!" he screeched, arms flailing around.

Kiba closed the door not wanting to hear the lame excuses Naruto had come up with.

**xOx**

"Why the hell you'd do that!?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders not really caring either way what Kiba or Naruto himself thought. "If you agree to model for me I'll give you the picture."

Naruto frowned not completely giving up on the idea of overpowering Sai. He tried once more but only succeeds in making both of them fall down onto the soft red carpet. Naruto blushed harder as he noticed he fell on top of Sai. 'Why does he remind me of Sasuke?'

The older male could sense the conflict the boy was going through as they looked into each other's eyes. He leaned forward pressing their lips gently together pulling away only after a few sweet seconds. Naruto just continued to look down not really thinking, all he saw was Sasuke.

Sai let out a little laugh, Naruto frowned. "What's so funny?" he questioned. Sai pointed towards his crotch, showing Naruto his own erection. 'Hmm… It's bigger than I thought.'

He stopped laughing as soon as Naruto crushed their lips together. His eyes widen in surprise, he didn't know why the younger boy would do something like this, considering every time they saw each other the only words out of his mouth were I hate you.

Naruto himself didn't understand. At this moment his mind was blank, only thinking of one person, Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sai said smiling, once Naruto pulled away. The blonde only nodded his head, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"We'll finish this later" the raven haired teen whispered huskily into the other's ear, before gently pushing him off, getting up and leaving.

* * *

I know I said this one should be longer but I've had a stressful week. Also you shall see a jealous Uchiha soon (I hope) Well, hoped y'all liked it.

**Please Review!!!**


	12. Give me good reason

Yea! Chapter 12. I just found out one of my friends write on fiction press, that makes me so happy, I'm the only person (that I know) that knows about this kind of stuff, so I'm very happy to now have someone else to talk to about it.

**Chapter 12: Give me good reason**

**xOx**

Naruto sat up, laying his legs straight out. He touched his lips with his fingers, slowly tracing the outline of his lower lip. It finally clicked that he had kissed Sai not Sasuke.

He clenched his fist, nails digging in. He pressed them deep enough to leave indents on his palms. He punched the floor angrily wishing he could take it back. He felt so stupid for doing what he did.

**xOx**

Kiba sat on the couch and watched as Sai exited only to see a confused Sasuke enter seconds later.

"Kiba," Sasuke said, sounding as stoic as ever. His eyes bore into the boy sending shivers down his spine. "Naruto's up stairs," the dog boy said all too happy to rid himself of the glaring Sasuke.

"Thanks," was all the Uchiha said in return.

He walked heavily up the stairs giving Naruto as much notice as possible that he was coming. He wasn't sure why he was doing that but he could honestly say he didn't care. He was pissed off; he had every right to be, didn't he?

He just saw a guy that could be after his stepson; leave the house where his stepson was staying at, with barely any parental supervision. Wasn't that right enough to be angry?

These kinds of thoughts made Sasuke rethink his position with Naruto. If he yelled at him, it might be for no reason and that might make things more complicated than what they already are. But, if he just did nothing he would never find out the truth as to why Sai had been there.

**xOx**

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard footsteps approaching loud and quickly up the stairs. He stood up, quickly, fixing his pants. He took a huge intake of breath getting ready to kick Sai's ass for tricking him. His head was thrown back, mouth open ready to scream something obscene, but it quickly changed into yelling Sasuke's name as the older male made his way through the small frame of the doorway.

The blonde quickly ran over to him, smile on his face. He jumped up throwing his arms around the other male's neck. Naruto was very happy to see Sasuke that he just ran without thinking.

He nuzzled his head between Sasuke's own and his shoulder kissing the pale skin lightly. He was just so happy to see the real Sasuke and not someone who just reminded him of Sasuke.

The Uchiha stood frozen, had Naruto missed him that much?

After the small kisses stopped he could feel the warm tears, Naruto was crying. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke tried his best to sound sympathetic but the words came out harsh than what he had intended.

Naruto blushed not wanting to state his real reason out loud. "No reason, can we just go home?"

"Hn. Whatever let's go."

Sasuke never noticed the small indents that were on Naruto's palm and Naruto was later thankful about that. He didn't want Sasuke to see the nail marks where he had pushed them so deeply into his frail skin causing them to leave small marks.

**xOx**

They were halfway home when Sasuke decided to bring up what happened with the boy's mother.

"Naruto."

"Heh, yeah what is it Sasuke?"

"I need to talk to you about your mother."

Naruto's eyes instantly dimmed and his face turned about three shades lighter. He had felt anxiety about seeing his mother when they had first gotten into the car, but then he felt more relaxed as he let the hum of the engine lullaby him into a trance like state. But, once again the anxiety was back with a vengeance. "What about her?"

"Earlier today she was being evaluated for her mental health."

"What?! Why?! How?!"

Sasuke blinked a coupled of times completely surprised at the tone he found in Naruto's voice. He sounded angry, hurt, and confused all at the same time.

"I asked her to go get help…I had to coax her some but at least she agreed to it." Sasuke let out a small chuckled which caused Naruto to sneer in disgust. Naruto than let out a distressed cry as he banged his fist against the glove compartment. "Why?! Why would you do that Sasuke?!"

Tears started to pour from his eyes; he couldn't understand why Sasuke would do something like this. He was supposed protect his mother and make her happy, not tell her she's crazy and try to put her in the loony bin.

'Ah…I don't get it!' He stopped pounding on the glove department when Sasuke let go of the steering wheel, grabbing one his hands instead.

The rest of the ride Naruto glared out the window not looking too happy while Sasuke glanced at him every chance he got. He would have never predicted Naruto would react this way. He thought he would only be a little upset and would get over it after a minute of thinking how it would be for the better.

**xOx**

There was no sign of Naruto's mother as they pulled into the driveway. All the lights were off with the exception of the soft glow of the porch light. Little moths danced around it sending large shadows over the lawn.

Sasuke turned the car off getting out and heading for the house, Naruto still sat in the car refusing to get out. He didn't feel happy, his heart was sinking and it was sinking fast.

"Naruto! Get out!" Sasuke hollered from the small wooden porch, he was ready to go in but it was apparent Naruto wasn't. He sighed once more as he leaned against one the wooden post that was made up the porch.

"Nah uh!" The determined blonde locked his door, buckled his seatbelt and tried to glare Sasuke to death (which wasn't working).

Sasuke sighed before he calmly walked over to the passenger side of the car; he dug in his pants pocket and smiled when he found the keys. He unlocked the door quickly before Naruto had a chance to realize he had unlocked it and then flung it wide open.

He leaned over the blonde quickly unbuckling the seatbelt that held him there, ignoring the hits and yells that came from him. Naruto shoved Sasuke, using all his might, but to no prevail. He even tried banging his fist on his back while yelling curses, but still Sasuke managed to get him out.

Picking him up bridal style, he carried Naruto to the door, trying his best not to drop the struggling boy on his way there. Sasuke sweat dropped when he got to the door, how was he suppose to open it? If he put Naruto down he was sure the boy would run away and to where, Sasuke could only guess.

Sasuke stopped to look down on the blonde boy when he noticed that he had stopped squirming. Naruto sat in his arms, eyes closed tightly, breathing shallow.

"Naruto what's wrong?!" Sasuke had never before heard himself sound so worry. He shook the boy lightly trying to get any response before rushing him to the hospital.

"Huh, It's nothing; I've just got a headache. Can we just go inside?" His voice sounded hoarse and dry when he spoke making Sasuke's face wrinkle with concern.

He hated how Naruto always said things would be okay, that things always work out in the end. Sasuke thought for a moment and just figured that's how Naruto always stayed so optimistic. But, Sasuke did find a flaw in Naruto's logic; this was real life, not some stupid made up story. (an: but it is!!!)

He raised one eyebrow as he gently set the lower half of Naruto down. Sasuke kept a firm grip around his shoulders, in case he tried to escape, as he reached in his pocket once again to pull out the keys.

The keys jingled and chimed as Sasuke pulled them out of his pocket. The house key was a small silver key with a couple of digits on either side of it.

**xOx**

(A little earlier today)

When she had first walked into the hospital to keep her appointment she was a little scared, but the more she thought about it the more she calmed down, she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't crazy there was nothing wrong with her.

'All I have to do is answer the questions like they want me to and I'll be alright,' she thought as she giggled quietly.

She was quite happy with herself for thinking of such a good plan; she would have to celebrate a little. 'Oh! I know I'll go out for a bit. I can't even remember the last time Sasuke took me out.' The last thought upset her a tad but the feeling quickly washed away as her waiting came to an end and her name was called.

-------------------

"Thank you once Mrs.Uzumaki, tell Sasuke we'll call you sometime next week with the results," said the receptions as Naruto's mother walked out of automatic door.

**xOx**

(Back to regular time)

Sasuke unlocked the door, letting an exhausted Naruto in.

Naruto flopped belly down, on the couch, his right leg hanging off, dangling onto the floor. Naruto instantly fell asleep.

Sasuke was in the kitchen making grits even though it was pretty late for those. In any case Naruto loved them, and the Uchiha was hoping that they would get him back on the blonde's good side.

The Uchiha couldn't help but notice the little red blinking light of the answering machine. He sighed as he made his way over and pushed the button.

"Hello Sasuke, Hello Naruto. I miss you guys." Her voice sounded happy and Sasuke could only imagine the smile she must have faked while saying it. He was about to turn away and just ignore the call, but then heard little cries which made him stay there.

"I'm very sorry to say this, but I won't be returning home for the remained of the week. I just feel that this isn't the right time, and I think we all need our space right now." He could her voice was getting more sincere and it also sounded as if she was about to sob.

"Sasuke I love you. And, Naruto, my darling baby boy… I love you too." This time Sasuke could hear the tears poring from her eyes as she sobbed into the phone. Sasuke didn't know what to make of this, what did all this mean?

He hit the save button, he was going to let Naruto listen to it, but when, he was still undecided.

Time passed by making it much later. The top parts of the window which had no curtains let the moonlight in letting it dance across the floor, giving everything it touched a luminous air.

Sasuke shook Naruto in an attempt to wake the blonde boy up, so he could go eat, but he just flipped over, mouth open snoring. The moon light hit him making his tan skin glow a pale auburn, his lips also shined in this light making them look even more supple than before.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed slowly as his brow frowned. "S-Sasuke," he muttered while still sleeping.

Sasuke leaned closer, tilling his head, to the sleeping boy hoping he would be able to hear what Naruto would say next.

The boy's warm breath evenly made its way across Sasuke's cheek as he leaned in even further. Still, nothing came from the boy's mouth but soft breathing.

Sasuke than tilled his head back to its normal position. He was now looking Naruto straight in the face. His eyes gently fluttered closed as he leaned in completely, and tenderly kissed the boy that laid there. He waited a few seconds to see if his sleeping uke would wake up, but to his surprise, Naruto didn't.

Instead Naruto's snoring only grew louder.

He pulled away, slowly, not know why Naruto held this certain power over him. Every time he was near the boy all he wanted to do was pull him close and ravish him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and stroke it gently.

Sasuke's hands were hard and rough while Naruto's were soft and smooth.

While he stroked the boy's hand, one of his fingers brushed passed a wound. He picked the hand up easily, as to not wake the blonde, and examined his palm. There were indents deeply engraved in his them.

Sasuke eyes harden the more he looked at the tiny wounds. The only good thing Sasuke saw from this was that they were fading, and that they would soon to be rid of their existence.

**xOx**

Sai had called Kiba, even thought they lived right next door to each other. He asked him for Naruto's phone number. Kiba agreed not thinking too much of it at the time but now that he thought back on it, he now figured it wasn't such a good idea.

**xOx**

Sai let out a small giggle as he looked at the little slip of paper that laid in his hands.

He had called Kiba not to long ago and was thankful that he cooperated with his demands. It didn't take a genius to tell that Naruto didn't like him.

'I think I'll have some fun with Naruto tomorrow,' he thought, laying the number by his cell phone.

**xOx**

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the annoying ring of the alarm clock went off. He had climbed upstairs after kissing Naruto goodnight. 'I wonder if he's still mad at me?'

He threw off the covers, practically jumping out of bed, and ran down the stairs to find Naruto still asleep, in the same position, on the couch.

His eyes soften as he approached Naruto, the boy was starting to toss and turn, singling that he would be up soon.

**xOx**

"Naruto! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Sasuke hollered for the boy, hoping all his rushing would working.

Naruto grumpily made his way down the stairs, his steps heavy and hard. "I don't want to go to school today, I'm still tired," he yawned as his steps then became that of a lazy person.

"Naruto, you know I can't allow that… unless you give me a good reason," said Sasuke, his voice showing that he would not be easily persuaded.

* * *

Yes! It's done! Hopefully all the little plot devices I planted in the story will go off soon (I can only hope) Well hoped you liked it, I tried to make this one longer than the others. 

Like I said before any questions/confusion I'll try my best to answer.

**Please Review!!!**


	13. Nude

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto (If I did you could expect to see a whole lot more yaoi)

_**.: Last Time :.**_

Sai let out a small giggle as he looked at the little slip of paper that laid in his hands.

He had called Kiba not to long ago and was thankful that he cooperated with his demands. It didn't take a genius to tell that Naruto didn't like him.

'I think I'll have some fun with Naruto tomorrow,' he thought, laying the number by his cell phone.

**xOx**

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the annoying ring of the alarm clock went off. He had climbed upstairs after kissing Naruto goodnight. 'I wonder if he's still mad at me?'

He threw off the covers, practically jumping out of bed, and ran down the stairs to find Naruto still asleep, in the same position, on the couch.

His eyes soften as he approached Naruto, the boy was starting to toss and turn, singling that he would be up soon.

**xOx**

"Naruto! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Sasuke hollered for the boy, hoping all his rushing would working.

Naruto grumpily made his way down the stairs, his steps heavy and hard. "I don't want to go to school today, I'm still tired," he yawned as his steps then became that of a lazy person.

"Naruto, you know I can't allow that… unless you give me a good reason," said Sasuke, his voice showing that he would not be easily persuaded.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nude**

**xOx**

The morning was cold, clouds a pure shade of white, the day bright. Sasuke was driving the car, fuming, while Naruto sat by the passenger window pouting.

Sasuke slide his fingers through his hair as he sighed. All he asked for was one date and then Naruto got all red and began to yell. He didn't remember exactly what he was yelling about but that was only because he wasn't paying a great deal of attention to the loud mouth blonde.

Naruto reached over and clicked a little button turning on the CD player. He didn't want the silence to carry on, it was just awkward for him to bear. Just his luck a sappy love song started to play. 'Great, mom left one of her CD's in.'

He reached over to push the little button again, to stop it, but his wrist was caught by Sasuke. "Leave it, I like this song, Naruto."

He just rolled his eyes and leaned back wanting to get to school as quickly as possible.

**xOx**

It was near the end of fourth period and the lunch bells were about to ring when Naruto was got a text message from Sai asking him if they could meet in front of the main building. Naruto frowned and sighed deciding not to send a message back. He wanted to leave Sai not knowing because he felt that he deserved it. 'Stupid, jackass,' was all the blonde could think of when he thought of Sai.

Naruto lingered in the hallway a bit before actually going up to the main office to see what Sai had texted him for. He frowned as he found the older male leaning his back against the wall, waiting for him.

"Naruto," Sai said monotone as an empty smile graced his face. He was dressed in black caprices with an asymmetrical black shirt to go with it.

"Why are you hear, and what the hell are you wearing" the blonde asked completely annoyed.

"To take you to lunch. Ramen, my treat," he said, ignoring the other question. The smile he once wore grew bigger as he watched Naruto trying to make up his mind.

The blondes face scrunched up a few times while thinking. Could he really trust Sai? He just shrugged not caring anymore. He wanted free ramen.

**xOx**

Sai drove them away from the school and to a little ramen stand inside the city. It was big park, filled with different kinds of stalls and vendors. Benches lined almost every corner, and trees shaded the pathway.

The things and people around them were full of life. People were hurrying so they wouldn't waste their lunch break. Many of them wore suits and had cell phones to their ears chatting about something. Naruto thought probably about business or some other important matter.

They made their way over through the busy crowd to a slightly populated ramen stand as Sai told the blonde about all the different flavors the little stand offered. By the time they reached the stand Naruto was already drooling.

"Hey dickless, I'm curious to find out," Sai said as they took seats to the far left. "Why did you come to lunch with me?" he questioned, his once delightful tone long gone.

"Don't call me dickless!!! And the only reason why I agreed to come was for the free ramen," Naruto huffed as he glared at Sai.

The answer quickly brought down Sai's face, but he quickly recovered before the vendor could come over and ask them what they both wanted. Naruto answered happily ordering three bowls of FIND ramen while Sai didn't order any.

Naruto was quickly finished and ordered three more bowls. Sai watched in amazement as Naruto slurped and sucked down the juices that lied at the very bottom of the very last bowl.

After Naruto finished Sai told the blonde that he had a surprise for him and that he would have to get into his car to find out what it was.

Naruto was skeptically and said no at first but when Sai then told him he could walk back to school the blonde suddenly had a change of heart. He had no other choice, he could be stuck at the park, which was a good deal from his school or go with Sai and hope his surprise wasn't getting molested.

**xOx**

Sasuke looked at the clock that hung on the wall of his classroom and sighed. Naruto was over 20 minutes late. They usually met in his classroom for lunch, but this day the blonde was a no-show.

Sasuke's brow twitched as he thought about who Naruto was having lunch with.

'Are they really that more important than I am,' Sasuke thought sadly with his head hung low. He was sitting in an computer chair behind his desk, his hands and lunch between his legs.

And, what made matters worst was that the knuckled headed boy hadn't even called to let him know that he wasn't coming.

Lifting his head the raven hair male furiously bit into his lunch as he sent the clock a death glare, hoping it would fall.

**xOx**

They pulled up to Sai's campus, and Naruto's jaw dropped, the place was gorgeous. Cherry Blossom trees lined the pathway that led to the main building and the place was littered with people, doing their own things, some sat under the protection of the trees while others played in the open fields provided to them by the school.

Sai smiled when he saw the awed expression across the young boy's face, inspiration once again hit him like a ton of bricks, for some reason this boy always inspired him rather he wanted to be or not.

Sai wanted to say something but didn't know what to say, he was never good at talking to people, so he marched forward expecting Naruto to follow him.

**xOx**

His eyes once again sparkled in awe as Sai lead him to a huge classroom used for art. Least to say Naruto was very impressed with the school.

Painting, paints, marble blocks along with other art supplies filled the huge room. Light flooded in through huge windows that ran from floor to ceiling. The cabinets, walls and floors were all either white or some sort of metallic material that Naruto couldn't figure out.

"Like it," Sai question as he walked in the room.

"Yeah," was the only word Naruto could mange as he nodded his head.

"Naruto," Sai said as he stopped in the middle of the room. The sunlight reflected off his pale skin making it look like he was glowing.

"What," Naruto asked, slightly blushing. He turned his head and focused his eyes on the floor for some strange reason when he now looked at Sai he no longer saw Sasuke. But, the strange male still had a strange effect on him and Naruto could honestly say he didn't like it. The last thing he wanted, was to see Sai as Sai and not as Sasuke.

"You don't mind skipping the rest of your classes do you," the older male asked a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding? If I get to stay here I'm in," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would say something like that," Sai said as he got a clean canvas from under one of the cabinet drawers, and fresh jars of paint.

Naruto watched a little confused. "What are you doing," he questioned as he quietly observed the other.

Sai tilted his head to the side and smiled at Naruto. "Wow, seems like your penis isn't the only small thing about you, your brain is pretty small too."

Naruto's eyes widen and his face flushed as he began to hurl insults left and right at Sai who wasn't even paying attention. The pale male was too busy setting up the canvas and getting the paints ready to even look the others way.

Sai finished setting everything up and smiled. He turned to Naruto, smile still on his face. "How about we do a nude," he asked.

* * *

*Tonkotsu (pork bone) ramen is usually has a cloudy white colored broth (which is why I picked it.....I'm such a perv)

Talk about not updating (it's been over a year -random person throws tomatoe at her-) sorry! I guess I forgot how much fun fanfictions could be. I don't expect a lot of review (especially after for not updating for a year) but if you do you'll make my day^^

**Please Review**


End file.
